Legado
by EkhiCass
Summary: Todos han quedado en el pasado. Todo ha quedado en recuerdos... Ellos ya no miran atrás, sólo siguen caminando.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ni la serie ni los personajes nos pertenecen. Son custodiados por Robert Kirkman en su cabeza con barba, y mantenidos bajo llave en la cadena AMC. Nosotras únicamente nos dedicamos a seguir la hilera de baldosas rojas salpicadas de entrañas de caminantes dejadas por ellos, y dirigirnos hacia la oscuridad a ver qué se cuece por allí. _

_**NOTA:**__ Esta historia surgió hace… menos de una semana tras un cruce de mensajes entre Cassandre y una servidora (Ekhi) con un denominador común: ¿Te gustaría hacer algo común? No sé qué pensarás tú Cass, pero creo que vamos a disfrutar como enanas con esta historia, y esperamos que quienes os dejéis caer por aquí también lo hagáis. ¡Gracias por haberme tendido la mano Cassandre!_

_**NOTA.-**** 2:**__¡Gracias a ti, Ekhi! Si hay a alguien a la que hay agradecer es a ti. Ella me abrió todo un mundo cuando leí su one-shot -que desde aquí recomiendo a todo el mundo- "The lines on the road that lead you back home" y quise compartir la loca idea que se me pasó por la cabeza con la autora de las maravillosas líneas de esa historia. Estamos muy ilusionadas con este proyecto, así que espero que vosotr s lo disfrutéis tanto como lo estamos haciendo nosotras al escribirlo._

* * *

Miró de soslayo a su compañero de viaje, aprovechando la cobertura que le proporcionaban los mechones de pelo rubio que se habían soltado de su trenza. Humedeció sus labios sintiendo la piel agrietada de los mismos. Aguantó un siseo molesto al rozar con la punta de la lengua una herida que llevaba arrastrando desde hacía días en la comisura de los mismos.

Esquivó un montón de dientes de león aún amarillentos antes de ladear ligeramente su cuerpo y rozar con la punta de los dedos, la cabeza blanquecina de uno. Lo atrapó en silencio y se lo llevó al rostro. Luchando por no dejar que sus movimientos le traicionaran, sopló las semillas algodonosas que volaron hacia el cuerpo de su hermano mayor, enredándose entre sus ropas.

Su risa queda y risueña atrajo la atención del chico quien le miró con una ceja arqueada. La niña se encogió de hombros, llevándose las manos con rapidez a la espalda, dejando caer al suelo el tallo ya inerte de la flor.

- ¿Qué andas?- Le preguntó él mirándola una vez más antes de clavar de nuevo su mirada en el frente.

- Nada.- Dijo con simpleza ella encogiéndose de hombros, su vista clavada en la hierba que estaba a punto de pisar a cada paso.

- Ya, nada…

Algo en su tono de voz hizo que le mirara de nuevo. El chico se encontraba apartando de un manotazo algunas de las semillas que perlaban sus hombros.

Judith amplió su sonrisa, ayudándole a deshacerse de las volutas blancas, ahí donde la diferencia de estatura no le jugaba una mala pasada.

- Espera.- Le pidió cogiéndole del antebrazo, obligándole a detenerse.- Agáchate un poco, anda.

Se colocó de puntillas sobre sus botas rosas, uso el pecho de su hermano como soporte y le revolvió el pelo. Las semillas volaron por el aire, arrastradas por la suave brisa que soplaba entre los árboles que les rodeaban.

- Listo.- Anunció cuadrándose frente a él con gesto solemne.

Echaron a andar de nuevo con calma, atentos a los sonidos que impregnaban el ambiente.

Hacía días que no se encontraban con ningún caminante con vida, cada vez era más complicado dar con alguno de ellos que no hubiera perdido cada porción de carne que aún quedaba pegada a su cuerpo. La población de humanos y caminantes se había visto diezmada de forma espectacular con el paso de los años. Cada vez era más difícil cruzar sus pasos con otros supervivientes.

La mayoría habían optado por formar pequeñas ciudades con la vana e inútil esperanza de intentar restablecer el orden perdido. La gran parte de esos proyectos habían fracasado, como Woodbury, Terminus y tantos otros que habían llegado después. Había ciudades cuyos nombres habían llegado a sus oídos, pero nada atrayente y bueno parecía estar ligado a esos nombres. Parecía que el reinicio que había sufrido el mundo al despertar a los muertos de sus vigilias, había despertado también gran parte del instinto animal, mezquino y cruel de los hombres.

Tras sus fallidos intentos de creer aún en la humanidad latente del propio ser humano, ellos habían optado por alejarse lo máximo posible de cualquier núcleo de población y refugiarse en lugares remotos y recónditos. No necesitaban a nadie más que a ellos. Así había sido en el campamento junto al lago, así había sido en la granja de los Greene, y así había terminado en la prisión. Cuando abrieron sus puertas, todo se quebró.

Ya habían tropezado demasiadas veces en la misma piedra como para arriesgarse de nuevo. Todos habían alcanzado su límite tras aquello. Todos habían aceptado de forma unánime que quienes habían logrado escapar de Terminus y de la prisión, eran con quienes compartirían el resto de días que les pudieran quedar.

La idea había sido bien recibida por todos, la habían acatado hasta su último aliento. Ellos dos, no habían sido la excepción y seguían cumpliendo esa regla no escrita, a rajatabla.

Ambos se detuvieron en seco al escuchar un crujido. Había sido un sonido apenas audible pero para sus oídos ya entrenados, era más que suficiente para alertarles.

Judith caminó sigilosa entre las flores y ramas caídas hasta esconder su menuda figura tras el tronco del árbol más cercano.

Carl imitó a su hermana, alejándose hacia el siguiente árbol en dirección opuesta. Su mano derecha ascendió hacia el mango de la katana que estaba cruzada a su espalda y la desenfundó. Sus dedos se aseguraron sobre el cuero blanco salpicado de pequeñas gotas de sangre ya oscurecidas, pegó su mejilla a la corteza del tronco, asomándose.

Frente a ellos, sólo se escuchaba el suave silbido del viento entre las hojas verdes sobre sus cabezas. El trino casi mudo de algún pájaro que había sobrevivido al invierno pasado.

Judith miró a su hermano quien le indicó que se mantuviera quieta y en silencio con un gesto de la mano. La niña asintió con firmeza y siguió la indicación de su hermano de que desenfundara el arma de su cinturón. El peso del arma, el frío del metal contra la palma de su mano, le ayudó a calmar los nervios y acallar el bombeo rápido de la sangre en sus brazos y piernas.

Otro crujido les hizo contener la respiración comprobando por fin que, tal y como habían sospechado, había alguien más en esos bosques. Tres figuras surgieron de la espesura, dos adultos y un chico que parecía ser algo mayor que Carl.

Los hermanos se miraron una vez más y asintieron en silencio. Poco a poco, el grupo se acercaba a ellos. Cuando estaban a punto de alcanzar el árbol tras el que se ocultaba Carl, uno de los hombres indicó a los otros dos que se detuvieran, un brazo en alto con el puño cerrado.

El corazón de la niña se aceleró en su pecho, sus ojos claros danzaban de un lado otro, de su hermano a los hombres.

- No tenemos intención de hacerte ningún daño.- Dijo el que parecía el jefe de los tres mientras paseaba la mirada entre los árboles. Los otros dos se separaron varios metros de él, pudiendo así examinar una mayor extensión del terreno.

Carl cerró los ojos unos segundos y alzó la mirada al cielo claro que se dejaba ver entre las hojas. Tomó aire, afirmó la sujeción de sus manos en el mango de la katana y salió de su escondite tras lanzar una última mirada a su hermana pequeña.

Los hombres de los extremos alzaron sus armas al unísono mientras el del medio subía la hoja de su machete, dejándolo bien a la vista.

Carl avanzó varios pasos con calma, la katana cruzada frente a él en posición defensiva.

- Tienes una bonita espada ahí.- Dijo uno de ellos señalando con el mentón su arma. El chico se mantuvo en silencio sin quitar sus ojos de ellos.

- ¿Estás tú sólo por aquí?- Intervino el cabecilla examinando sus facciones con detenimiento. Carl no abrió la boca y se limitó a asentir con un gesto seco sin bajar la guardia.- Estamos de camino a la frontera, parece que hay un enclavamiento de gente allí intentando volver a la normalidad.- Carl aguantó las ganas de rodar los ojos en un gesto de exasperación ante la ingenuidad que las personas aún parecían conservar después de todo. – Podríamos hacernos compañía mutua… Protegernos.

Las palabras del hombre, crisparon los nervios del chico quien alzó la katana unas pulgadas más arriba sin mover sus pies de su sitio. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver la figura de Judith escurrirse como un fantasma, rodeando a los hombres, quedándose a su espalda con el cuerpo pegado a un árbol.

- Estoy bien, gracias.- Su afirmación pareció no haber caído en gracia en el grupo de hombres quienes tensaron sus cuerpos, acercándose a él.

Un nuevo cruce de miradas, y la menor de los Grimes salió de su escondite arma en mano. Amartilló el arma con calma y vio como uno de los hombres se volvía hacia ella.

- Parece que nos has mentido, hijo.- Dijo el cabecilla mirando con una sonrisa a los dos hermanos. Judith no se amilanó y ajustó el cañón del arma para que acertara en la sien de aquel hombre al más mínimo movimiento extraño.

- No soy tu hijo.- Siseó el chico rodeándoles paso a paso interponiéndose entre ellos y Judith. – Iros.

- No sería un buen hombre si os dejara aquí solos.

El hombre bajó su machete, intentando infundirles una falsa sensación de calma. Pero ninguno de ellos se lo creía, habían vivido lo suficiente para desconfiar hasta de sus propias sombras.

- O quizá es que no quiere compartir…

La sonrisa de su compañero se tiñó de rojo mientras le miraba. La hoja de la katana había atravesado su rostro de lado a lado en un movimiento fluido, rápido y repetido en infinidad de ocasiones.

Judith echó a correr hacia el grupo de hombres desenfundando el machete que sujetaba en su cinturón. Rasgó la ropa que cubría el abdomen de uno de los otros hombres mientras escuchaba a su hermano a su lado, rebanando el cuello del tercero en discordia. Sus cuerpos cayeron uno sobre otro, en un enredo de extremidades, sangre y gorjeos húmedos por la sangre derramada.

Carl no tardó en instaurar el silencio del nuevo con la hoja de la katana atravesando sus sienes. En un movimiento seco limpió la sangre de la hoja, salpicando la hierba y los dientes de león que les iban a servir de tumba.

Judith sacó el trapo rojo del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y limpió la hoja de su machete, ofreciéndoselo a su hermano tras comprobar éste, que estaban ambos de una pieza.

- Vayamos a buscar la cena.- Dijo Carl al guardar la katana de nuevo en su funda.

Judith asintió asegurando el machete de nuevo a su cintura junto a la pistola de su padre. Descolgó la ballesta cargada de su espalda y echó a andar por delante de su hermano, sus ojos claros buscando cualquier animal que pudiera llenar sus estómagos vacíos.

* * *

La noche se había cernido sobre ellos como un manto protector. La única luz que les separaba de la oscuridad era la proveniente de la pequeña hoguera que había conseguido encender. Miró distraído el baile hipnótico de las llamas, sintiendo que se consumía como ellas, porque éstas por mucho que iluminaran, llegaban a un punto en el que no podían crecer más y se convertían en un humo que desaparecía entre las sombras de la nocturnidad. Por eso, se le antojaban unas falsas y traidoras fuentes de luz. Sin embargo, el brillo de la katana era imperturbable y eterno, espejo de la verdad que siempre reflejaba esa auténtica realidad rodeada de sangre que era la actual existencia de cualquier ser que fuera capaz de estar vivo, aunque fuese estando muerto.

En esos momentos podía ver en el filo las estrellas del cielo que los altos árboles permitían dejar ver. Carl sostenía el arma en vertical, con su punta clavada en la tierra del suelo. La giró sobre sí misma para permitir que aquel firmamento se uniera al acero. Dibujó una sonrisa... una sonrisa que para cualquier otra persona no hubiera sido más que una mueca, pero ver la belleza que podía albergar un simple objeto tan letal le llenaba de una alegría que normalmente estaba ausente en él.

La voz de Judith le fue llegando entre susurros como una brisa de aire fresco. Su pequeña hermana apareció de entre los matorrales cantando y portando varias ramitas que echó al fuego para avivarlo. Se quedó con una de ellas para poder remover las brasas mientras seguía canturreando. Pronto reconoció que era una de los temas que le había enseñado Beth, pero no logró descifrar cual en concreto, pues Judith solo estaba tarareando y diciendo alguna que otra frase suelta. Carl volvió a mirar a la katana y comenzó a sacarla brillo con el trapo rojo que su hermana había dejado sobre su mochila, pensando en cómo diablos era capaz de recordar cada canción que la pequeña de los Greene le había interpretado.

Judith estaba contenta. Esa noche cenarían gracias a ella. Su hermano mayor se había empeñado en hacer una trampa con un complicado mecanismo cuya explicación no le interesó mucho. Era no sé qué de hacer como un camino que llevara al animal directamente a picar y quedar atrapado... o algo así. Ella prefería usar la ballesta y esperar a ver algo comestible para clavarle una flecha. ¡Eso era muchísimo más divertido! En esa tarde había tenido la suerte de cazar una despistada ardilla que estaba comiendo piñones. Le dio un poco de rabia porque no había acertado a la primera, sino a la segunda, ya que sabía que era muy importante no malgastar flechas, pero al menos estaba feliz porque los dos no se irían a dormir con los estómagos vacíos.

Dejó de remover el fuego con un palo para luego clavárselo a la ardilla. Estaba ya crujiente, pero no lo suficiente... Cogió con cuidado al animal y le dio la vuelta para que se terminara de tostar por el otro lado.

Dando pequeños saltitos llegó hasta su hermano y se sentó junto a él. Carl era poco hablador, pero aún lo era menos cuando se ponía a cuidar de su espada. Judith sentía que algo se le escapaba cuando le veía de ese modo con el arma. Ella tenía su ballesta y entendía lo que podía sentir su hermano hacía la katana, pero que fuera tan delicado cuando ni con ella era así...

Arrugó su nariz y rio infantilmente.

- Vas a desgastarla.

Carl la miró sorprendido. Apenas se había dado cuenta que Judith se había puesto a su lado.

- No la voy a desgastar. -Contestó.

- Sí que lo harás. -Le dijo picajosamente.

- Que no... -Suspiró.

- ¡Qué sí! -Le rebatió.

- No seas pesada. -La cortó -Sólo me encargo de conservarla.- Dijo molesto. -Tú deberías de hacer lo mismo con la ballesta. Da pena verla.

- ¡Mentira! -Dijo exaltada.

- Calla. -Le llamó la atención por su tono elevado.

- Es que no es verdad eso que dices... -Estaba enfurruñada.

- Si tú lo dices... -Resopló sin dejar de pasar el trapo por la espada.

- El tío Daryl decía que era mejor dejar la sangre en la ballesta porque así si alguien me veía con ella, sabría que soy peligrosa.

Carl analizó a su hermana. Una pequeña niña de cabello rubio, con ojos claros, y vestida con prendas que recogían todos los colores que podían existir. Más que un pequeñito angelito, a Carl se le asemejaba a un hada... Siempre revoloteando por todas partes y riendo. Pero, sin embargo, era una niña letal, una niña del mundo apocalíptico. A su corta edad ya había vivido más que una persona de setenta u ochenta años. Había visto muerte, sangre, destrucción, crueldad... y aunque todos los del grupo habían procurado hasta su último aliento de vida educarla con la mayor normalidad posible, las circunstancias nunca lo permitieron.

Y ahora ahí se encontraba, junto a él, un hombre que aún conservaba los recuerdos de una época normal y feliz, unos recuerdos que, sin embargo, estaban borrosos porque estaban teñidos de rojo sangre. Carl sintió tristeza por Judith. Él no era bueno, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser mejor persona para y por ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde. No sentía que fuera el indicado para seguir educando a su hermana, no cuando él tenía tantos fantasmas en su interior... sin embargo, ya no quedaba nadie junto a ellos para cuidarla.

- No tienes que parecer peligrosa, sino...

- Inocente. -Interrumpió -Ya, ya, ya... Lo sé. Eso también me lo dijo el tío Daryl.

- Pues hazle caso, que él era una sabio.

- Pues por eso no limpio la ballesta. -Dijo extendiendo sus bracitos y negando con la cabeza, ya que para ella estaba diciendo una obviedad.

- De todas formas... -Dijo Carl.- Porque le pases el trapo de vez en cuando no pasa nada... -Y se lo extendió.

- ¡Uy! ¡Penny ya está lista! -dijo pasando de él completamente.

Carl puso los ojos en blanco. Judith se acercó a la hoguera y apartó a la ardilla para que se comenzara a enfriar. El mayor de los Grimes guardó la katana en la funda y la dejó a un lado para dirigirse hacia el pobre animal. Desenfundó el cuchillo de su cinto y comenzó a cortarlo en trozos para repartirlo entre ambos. Judith no perdía detalle de como lo hacía.

- Pobre Penny... -Pese a que intentó sonar triste, no lo consiguió.

Carl chasqueó los labios mientras le tendía un pedazo de la ardilla.

- Judith... es comida. No le debes poner nombre a la comida.

El chico cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó sus labios. Aquello había sonado demasiado a su padre...

- ¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó ella.

- Nada. Come -le ordenó.

Los dos engulleron en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, aunque la niña estaba más concentrada en saborear su cena que en pensar. No había nada como una buena ardilla a la hoguera... Era tan sabrosa.

- Mi comida favorita son las ardillas.- Dijo mientras se chupaba los dedos de manera que recordaba mucho a cierto motero. -¿Cuál es la tuya, Carl?

- ¿La mía? -Preguntó mientras masticaba.

- Sí.

- Pues... -Meditó por unos segundos. -No sé... creo que la pizza.

- ¿La pizza? - Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

- Ahá.

- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Dónde se caza?

Carl casi escupió el cacho de ardilla que tenía en la boca por la risa que le entró.

- Las pizzas no se cazan, tonta.- Siguió riendo sin poder evitarlo.

- ¿Entonces? ¿¡Qué es!? ¡Anda! ¡Dímelo! -Dijo en un tono que sabía que si no se lo explicaba, entraría en una rabieta.

- ¿Esa es tu pregunta de hoy? –Dijo.

- ¡Sí! -dijo con entusiasmo.

- Bien. Pues la pizza era una comida del antiguo mundo... - Comenzó a decir.

- ¿De cuándo no habían caminantes?

- Exacto. –Asintió. – Es como un pan aplastado con forma redonda ¿Te acuerdas de los panes que encontramos hace años en el supermercado de Macon?

- ¡Ughhh sí! -Dijo poniendo cara de asco -No me gustaron nada.

- Eso es porque estaban ya malos. -Dijo Carl. -Pues imagínate eso panes estando planos y redondos. -Judith tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, intentando imaginar cómo sería una pizza. -Encima se le ponía los ingredientes que tú quisieras.

- Como... ¿Ciervo, jabalí y bayas? -Cuestionó.

Carl nuevamente rio.

- En verdad... no. Lo normal era salsa de tomate, champiñones o bacon, queso...

- ¡Qué cosa más rara!

- Qué va. Estaban deliciosas...-Dijo Carl con nostalgia después de dar el último bocado a la ardilla.

- ¿Y tú hacías pizza? -siguió preguntando inocentemente Judith.

Carl recordó como era Lori la que siempre traía a casa varias cajas de pizza congelada para ponerlas en el horno. Aquella era la cena de los sábados y en su memoria también atesoraba la estela de la impaciencia con la que esperaba a que estuvieran listas para comer. Su madre siempre había sido una negada para la cocina, aunque nunca lo admitiera, era consciente de ello, así que eso era más seguro e, incluso sano, que intentar hacer una y quemar la cocina por el camino.

Miró a Judith y entonces supo que no quería contarle nada de todo eso.

- Demasiadas preguntas por hoy, señorita.- Contestó.

- ¡Joooo! -Dijo arrugando la nariz y poniendo ojos suplicantes. -Pero...

- Nada de peros. Ya sabes que es una pregunta al día.

- ¡Qué rollo! -Dijo cruzándose de brazos. -¡Eso no es justo!

- Mañana me la puedes volver a hacer. -Le propuso Carl.

- ¡Sí! ¡Eso haré! -Dijo sonriendo.

- Seguro que se te olvida... -Carl se levantó para coger una manta y ayudar a su hermana a acostarse.

- No. -Contestó ella mientras se tumbaba y se dejaba arropar por su hermano mayor.-Porque voy a estar repitiéndola hasta que me duerma, y así en sueños la recordaré.

Carl le sonrió con ternura.

- Anda, duérmete.- Dijo apartándola un mechón de pelo que se la había caído sobre el rostro.- Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, Carl. Te quiero.- Dijo suspirando por el sueño que la empezaba a dominar. - ¿Tú hacías pizza? ¿Tú hacías pizza? ¿Tú hacías piz...?

* * *

_¡Gracias por leernos! _

_¿Hace un review?_

Ekhi & Cassandre.


	2. Chapter 2

___**Disclaimer:**__ Ni la serie ni los personajes nos pertenecen. Son custodiados por Robert Kirkman en su cabeza con barba, y mantenidos bajo llave en la cadena AMC. Nosotras únicamente nos dedicamos a seguir la hilera de baldosas rojas salpicadas de entrañas de caminantes dejadas por ellos, y dirigirnos hacia la oscuridad a ver qué se cuece por allí. _

___**NOTA:** Lo escrito en cursiva es un Flashback_

* * *

_Judith miraba con atención los movimientos de su mano, fluidos, limpios, repetidos en incontables ocasiones anteriores. Su mirada azul grababa en su memoria la posición de sus dedos en torno al mango del cuchillo, a la par que intentaba imitar el gesto en la rama que aferraba entre sus dedos. _

_- Muchos creerán que estás en desventaja contra un adulto por la diferencia de estatura.- Comentó el cazador dando un paso hacia ella.- Pero tú serás lo suficientemente lista para usar eso en tu favor.- Judith le miró casi sin parpadear hasta romper finalmente su gesto serio en una sonrisa.- Vamos. ¿Recuerdas lo que te he enseñado?- La niña asintió reposicionando la rama entre sus dedos.- Atácame. _

_Judith tomó aire con calma y acortó la distancia que le separaba de Daryl, su rama-cuchillo bien sujeta en su mano derecha. En dos ágiles movimientos la niña se encontraba en el suelo con el falso cuchillo de Daryl pegado a su cuello._

_- ¿Qué has hecho mal?- Le preguntó él mientras daba un paso hacia atrás dejándole espacio para que pudiera ponerse en pie. La niña se pasó una mano por las ropas quitando las hojas secas adheridas a ellas._

_- Sabías que iba a intentar darte ahí.- Le dijo señalando su costado izquierdo con una mano._

_- ¿Y por qué lo sabía?- Le insistió él cruzándose de brazos. _

_La pequeña se mordió el labio pensativa, terminando por encogerse de hombros sin lograr descifrar la verdadera razón._

_- No me vengas con eso, Jude.- Atacó Daryl en tono serio y semblante parecido.- Averiguar cómo he sabido lo que ibas a hacer te puede salvar la vida.- Judith agachó la mirada enterrándola en la tierra que la punta de su bota se encargaba de mover. – Mírame cuanto te estoy hablando.- La niña tragó grueso pero prefirió mantener los ojos en el suelo antes de que Daryl pudiera ver la humedad creciente en ellos.- No vamos a estar siempre para protegerte, Judith. Tu padre, tu hermano, Carol, Beth, yo… Todos vamos a morir en algún momento y no vamos a estar siempre a tu lado para defenderte de quien quiera hacerte daño.- Judith rasgó la piel de su labio sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre inundar su boca.- O puede que mueras tú antes que todos nosotros por no hacer ni puto caso a lo que te estoy explicando. ¡Maldita sea, Judith, esto no es un juego!- La mano que sujetaba la rama comenzó a agitarse ligeramente por lo que aferró su mano libre a ella también. Se humedeció los labios, sorbió con fuerza por la nariz y por fin alzó la mirada tal y como Daryl le había pedido._

_- Lo sé y lo siento, Daryl. _

_La franqueza, la dureza, la carencia de apelativos o falsos lazos familiares sorprendieron al menor de los Dixon quien miró a la niña frente a él. Sus ojos anegados en lágrimas que se negaba a derramar cayeron sobre él como un jarro de agua fría, helándole el aliento, obligándole a ser consciente de que ella no era un reflejo de su yo infantil en ese instante. _

_El cazador se pasó una mano por el pelo queriendo deshacerse con ese gesto de las náuseas que invadían su estómago, amenazando con obligarle a inclinarse sobre sí mismo y vaciarlo. Tomó aire profundamente, se pasó una mano por la boca, por encima de los labios y terminó por apoyarla en su cadera antes de dar un paso en su dirección. Judith recuperó la distancia perdida dando un paso en dirección opuesta, sus ojos no se alejaban de los de él. _

_- Jude…- Pronunció su nombre cargado de miedo y pena. Se colocó de cuclillas frente a ella, sus manos entrelazadas entre sus rodillas. – No quería…- Daryl agachó la mirada derrotado. _

_Había perdido los estribos en ocasiones anteriores, pero jamás lo había hecho delante de ella. Siempre había controlado su temperamento alrededor de la niña. Se había jurado a sí mismo que no se convertiría en él, ni en una caricatura grotesca por mínima que fuera de aquel cabrón. _

_Y ahí estaba ahora frente a la única niña que consideraba su familia, con su mirada infantil llena de lágrimas por su bocaza y su rabia contenida que en ocasiones lograba aflorar sin poder evitarlo. _

_- Anticipaste lo que iba a hacer porque pensé demasiado…- Recitó la niña con la voz rota aún por las lágrimas. Se frotó los ojos con la mano para optar finalmente por secarse las mejillas con el bajo de la camiseta de Winnie de Pooh que lucía.- Porque me mostré demasiado agresiva.- Añadió mirándole con los labios prietos en una fina línea recta. _

_- Así es, pequeña.- Respondió Daryl con un tono de voz mucho más suave que el usado instantes antes.- Te descubriste tú sola, dándome todas las señales que necesitaba para saber qué harías en cada instante._

_Alzó una mano tentativa en su dirección, rogando internamente porque no dudara y la cogiera. Judith no tardó en apoyar su palma contra la rugosa del cazador dejándose arrastrar hasta quedar frente a él. Apartó un mechón de pelo de su cara recolocándoselo tras la oreja y cogió ambas manos de la niña entre las suyas. Sus pulgares rozaban con suavidad los pequeños nudillos, sus ojos fijos en el movimiento._

_- Sabes que ninguno queremos dejarte, ¿Verdad?- Formuló Daryl sin mirarla. _

_- Ajam…- Musitó Judith moviéndose inquieta en su posición, cambiando el peso de un pie a otro._

_- Sabes que tarde o temprano todos acabamos muriendo, ¿verdad?- Preguntó de nuevo apretando sus diminutas manos entre las suyas. Aunque no podía verlo Judith asintió silenciosa. – Sabes que hay gente ahí fuera que… No es buena.- La mirada azul de Daryl buscó la de Judith fija en él desde el inicio de la conversación._

_- La tía Beth dice que aún hay gente buena…- Daryl esbozó una media sonrisa que desapareció casi al instante._

_- Las únicas personas decentes que he conocido en este tiempo están en nuestro grupo, Jude.- Le miró con seriedad.- El resto… El resto son peligrosos. Intentarán… mentirte, te harán creer que puedes confiar en ellos pero…- Negó con la cabeza.- Tienes que aprender a protegerte a ti misma._

_- Para poder proteger al grupo.- Sentenció ella viendo a Daryl asentir._

_- Eso es. Tienes que buscar los puntos débiles de los demás y utilizarlos en su contra.- Daryl soltó sus manos y sacó el cuchillo que colgaba de su cinturón posándolo en la palma extendida de Judith.-No puedes titubear. Si dudas, mueres.- La pequeña de los Grimes sujetó con fuerza el cuchillo en su mano, el filo romo del mismo casi paralelo a su antebrazo. – Debes usar lo que ellos creen ver en ti para tu beneficio._

_- ¿Qué ves tú en mí, tío Daryl?_

_El hombre apoyó sus manos en las caderas de la niña de pie frente a él. Una trenza descendía desde un lateral de su cabeza hacia casi los hombros cubiertos por su melena rubia. Sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas parecían portar la inocencia más absoluta que jamás creyó volver a ver en la vida. El rostro ligeramente manchado del oso Winnie sonreía a su amigo el tigre cuyo nombre no recordaba. Sus finas piernas de niña estaban enfundadas en unos pantalones de flores multicolores, a juego con sus botas. Sus antebrazos estaban sucios por la tierra al igual que sus uñas. Una pequeña tirita con el rostro de varias princesas cubría una herida en su rodilla izquierda de días atrás. No era necesaria la tirita pero la pequeña había alegado que cuando doblaba la rodilla, el rostro de la princesa se escondía parcialmente en un pliegue de su piel, dejándole imaginar que esa melena rubia y el vestido azul los llevaba su tía Beth en vez de esa extraña. _

_- Veo a una niña.- Dijo él acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar.- Una niña de ahora con un disfraz del pasado. _

_- ¿Eso es… bueno?- Preguntó Judith dubitativa por sus palabras._

_- Es lo mejor que tenemos.- La sonrisa de la niña apareció de nuevo con jovialidad._

_- ¿Seguimos practicando entonces?- Le preguntó juntando las manos en modo de ruego con el cuchillo entre ambas palmas, su mirada risueña fija en él arrugando de forma repentina la nariz.- Pero antes tengo que hacer pis.- Le dijo echando a correr hacia un escondite donde hacer sus necesidades._

_- Un lobo con piel de cordero…- Susurró Daryl viéndola desaparecer tras unos matorrales con el arma aún sujeto con firmeza en la mano. _

* * *

Permanecían sentados el uno junto al otro con sus armas a mano preparadas para ser usadas. Judith pegó su espalda de forma automática nada más sentir el suelo temblor al estrellarse un nuevo relámpago en el suelo. Carl le miró por el rabillo del ojo, acercándose a ella sin mediar palabra ni darle excesiva importancia al nuevo respingo que pegó el cuerpo de su hermana pequeña.

- La tormenta se va alejando.- Susurró Carl secándose una gota de lluvia que había logrado colarse entre el follaje, precipitándose en la barba de su mejilla derecha.

Se inclinó contra sus rodillas flexionadas examinando la porción de cielo que se adivinaba en un pequeño claro que los árboles habían creado años atrás.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Le preguntó Judith abrazándose a su sudadera, mitigando el frescor que la tormenta había traído consigo. Un nuevo trueno acalló cualquier pregunta que quisiera añadir.

- ¿No lo sabes?- Le preguntó Carl genuinamente extrañado porque no lo supiera.- ¿Ninguno te lo explicó?- Judith se encogió de hombros antes de responder.

- No les daría tiempo.- Musitó desviando la mirada del rostro de su hermano hacia los árboles a su izquierda. Su pulgar izquierdo no tardó en encontrar su camino hasta su boca, y sus dientes algo que comer.

Carl asintió silencioso pegando su nuca a la corteza del árbol bajo el que se cobijaban hasta que pasara la tormenta. Les había pillado desprevenidos. Sabía de sobra que no era el lugar más inteligente donde guarecerse pero no habían tenido tiempo de encontrar un refugio real como los de antaño; una casa, un cobertizo, algo, lo que fuera.

Un nuevo trueno restalló con fuerza, agravándose el sonido segundo a segundo hasta desaparecer.

- Tienes que contar los segundos que pasan desde que cae un rayo y el siguiente.- Le dijo Carl en voz baja.- Si el tiempo se acorta es que se va acercando, si tardas más en escucharlo, es que se aleja.

- ¿Estás seguro?- Le preguntó Judith dubitativa ladeando el rostro en dirección al sonido del último trueno menos audible, más alejado.

- Lo estoy, ¿no ves que ha tardado más en caer el último?- Le pregunto.- Escucha.- Le indicó posando sus dedos sobre sus labios, anclando sus ojos en la hierba mojada frente a ellos, expectante.

Los segundos pasaron hasta convertirse en casi dos minutos para volver a oír el inconfundible rasgueo de la electricidad a través de los cielos hasta restallar contra el suelo.

- ¿Quién te lo enseñó?

Judith ladeó el rostro en su dirección y apoyó el codo en el bíceps cubierto de su hermano. Carl miró brevemente a su hermana sin responderle, desviando segundos después la mirada hacia el claro por el que se precipitaba la lluvia.

El joven tragó grueso hincando el codo sobre sus rodillas, su mano posándose en la vecina buscando un hilo roto en el vaquero con el que juguetear. Reacomodó su trasero entre las raíces del árbol, clavándose la funda de la katana a su espalda.

- ¿Fue Michonne?- Preguntó Judith con curiosidad colando su mano bajo el brazo de su hermano para abrazarse a él.

Carl permaneció en silencio sin molestarse en mirarla. Se movió de nuevo en su sitio deseando grabar en su espalda el dibujo del cuero de la funda de la espada.

- Ella me lo hizo recordar.

* * *

_Los rayos iluminaban tanto como lo harían sus gemelos solares si fuese de día. En la plena oscuridad, le permitían ver más allá de lo que la noche ocultaba. Los truenos eran cruelmente ensordecedores, capaces de paralizar al hombre más valiente de la tierra, pero no así al más cobarde de los caminantes, si es que había caminantes así. Sin embargo, aún era más insoportable el llanto del bebé. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que los sonidos de la tormenta fueran aún más atronadores para dejar oír aquel gimoteo bañado de lágrimas. Había pesadillas que soportaba mejor que otras, y los amenazantes truenos eran infinitamente mejor que oír a su hermana._

_A sus espaldas escuchó como la puerta se abría y se cerraba. Luego vino un suspiro que denotaba agotamiento. Por último, el arrastre de una silla que cesó cuando ésta llegó a la altura de la suya._

_- Es una lástima que las katanas no funcionen para acabar con las tormentas -dijo Michonne mientras dejaba apoyada la mencionada arma contra la pared para luego sentarse._

_Carl le dirigió una mirada e intentó esbozar una sonrisa para contentarla, pese a que su comentario no le había hecho gracia, y volvió a posar sus ojos en el cristal de la ventana. Ésta le permitía ver el jardín de aquella casa que les había servido para guarecerse de esa desoladora noche. Tras ese jardín, un gran claro que terminaba en cientos y cientos de árboles que formaban una gran bosque. En la distancia, podía ver pequeños puntos como hormigas, que iban y venían a la deriva como si el viento fuese un mar encabritado que les trataba de derribar hacia algún lugar. Esas hormigas, esos puntos... eran caminantes que estaban confundidos, intentando seguir el ruido de los truenos e ir hacia ellos._

_Se dio cuenta que Michonne ni siquiera se había dado percatado de los perdidos mordedores que llegado el momento, podían hacer real la presencia de la muerte que tanto habían estado esquivando por tanto tiempo. Su amiga se encontraba aún más perdida que ellos en ese inmenso mundo interior que guardaba para sí y que él había sido el único capaz de atravesar. Carl había accedido tanto a él, que sabía dónde estaba Michonne en esos momentos: en un pasado ya muy lejano, uno en el que había risas y juegos, pero también lágrimas de bebés._

_- Está asustada -dijo para traerla de vuelta._

_Michonne abrió los ojos con sorpresa, aunque su pierna izquierda no dejó de moverse con ese nervioso tick._

_- Tu padre está haciendo lo posible por calmarla -contestó más bien para auto convencerse ella misma.  
- Lo sé -dijo él -Pero es un bebé. Por mucho que tratéis de callarla, no lo entenderá y seguirá llorando. -no entendía como nadie más no se daba cuenta de algo tan simple -Cuando la tormenta pare, Judith parará._

_Michonne no respondió, tan solo se le quedó observando y él sintió que la mujer podía ser capaz de llegar hasta sus más profundos y oscuros pensamientos. Apartó sus ojos azules de los oscuros de ella, evitando así que leyera su mente, y siguió mirando por ventana. Estaba indignado por las ignorancias del grupo o tal vez con el tono agresivo que había empleado al hablar... En verdad, no estaba muy seguro de que era lo que le molestaba tanto en esos instantes._

_Vio como Daryl aparecía por el jardín con una lona para tapar de la lluvia a la moto que había encontrado hacía varios días. El hombre odiaba y amaba a ese trasto por partes iguales, ya que no era una Triumph, pero al menos tenía dos ruedas, o eso decía. Seguramente, antes que proteger al vehículo, habría salido por evitar escuchar el llanto de su hermana._

_- André también tenía miedo a las tormentas -dijo Michonne tras un rato, también observando al pequeño de los Dixon.  
- ¿Sí? -dijo Carl curioso. Michonne asintió -¿Y qué hacías para calmarle?  
- Iba a su cuarto y lo cogía entre mis brazos... muy, muy fuerte -cuando dijo aquello se abrazó así misma de manera inconsciente, como si de ese modo fuera capaz de poder seguir sintiendo a su hijo. -y ambos nos sentábamos en la mecedora hasta que la tormenta acababa._

_A Carl, extrañamente, le invadió una sensación de paz y tranquilidad al visualizar aquella imagen que le acababa de describir._

_- André debía de saber que así, contigo... ya sabes, yendo con él a esa mecedora -explicó -las tormentas se terminarían.  
- Sí -rio -Era un chico listo, igual que tú._

_Carl se sonrojó._

_- Estoy seguro de ello teniéndote a ti como madre. -dijo con total sinceridad.  
- ¿Pues sabes? -Michonne cambió su postura en la silla para mirarle directamente a la cara -Te he mentido.  
- ¿Cómo? -dijo asombrado.  
- En realidad, André no tenía miedo a las tormentas -dibujó en su rostro una nostálgica sonrisa.  
- ¿No?  
- No -negó con la cabeza -La verdad... era yo la que se ponía hecha un flan en cuanto oía un trueno -rio divertida -Odio a las tormentas como no te haces una idea... e iba con él porque era la única manera en la que me sentía segura. André me daba fuerza. -afirmó._

_Carl frunció el ceño y ahora era él quien la analizaba. No se podía creer que la mujer más letal que había conocido, más fuerte que incluso su padre o Daryl, tuviera miedo de unas insignificantes tormentas. Era algo totalmente contradictorio y que no le podía entrar en la cabeza..._

_- ¿Miedo a las tormentas? -dijo intentando aguantar la risa.  
- ¡Hey! No te rías de mi -le dio un golpe en el brazo.  
- Es que... No me lo puedo creer.  
- Bueno -Michonne se encogió de hombros -A algo hay que tener miedo en la vida._

_Carl quiso seguir la conversación confesando sus propios miedos, pero se dio cuenta de que ya no le quedaba nada que temer, porque todo a lo que había tenido miedo en algún momento de su vida, ya lo había pasado, enfrentado y superado, todo, salvo una cosa que jamás confesaría._

_- ¿Tienes miedo ahora? -preguntó.  
- ¡Oh sí! -aseguró.  
- Pero... -se paró unos segundos antes para pensar en lo que iba a decir -¿Cómo puedes ser tu miedo ese? Las tormentas son algo que puede pasar en un día, sin más importancia que esa.  
- ¡Dios mío! ¿Cuándo has crecido tanto? -dijo riendo._

_Carl sentía que no daba una por las reacciones que tenía la mujer ante sus palabras, por lo que negó con la cabeza una vez, a modo de respuesta._

_- Después de todo lo que hemos vivido, la gente que hemos perdido... que no temas a eso y si a las...  
- ¿Por qué te crees que he venido aquí contigo? -preguntó ella interrumpiéndole.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Porque tú me das la misma fuerza que André, Carl._

_Él no fue capaz de aguantar su mirada y miró al cielo que permitía ver la ventana. Sintió impotencia y rabia al asimilar las palabras de Michonne. Él no era un tierno bebé, él no era un adolescente, ni siquiera una persona fuerte y lista a la que acudir para poder hacer llevaderos los miedos. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas mostrarla quien era él en realidad, que le viera como lo que era, pero de lo único que estaba seguro era de que precisamente ella jamás lo haría._

_- No tienes por qué tener miedo a las tormentas, Michonne -dijo sombríamente -Lo que ves en el cielo, no es una auténtica tormenta. En cambio... estar vivos sí que lo es. Los caminantes son nuestros rayos y sus gemidos nuestros truenos._

_Notó como le miró con preocupación, pero en esa ocasión no dijo nada, tan sólo le acompañó en su mirada hacia el exterior de la casa. Un nuevo rayo atravesó el cielo y luego, un gran trueno._

_- Cuando creas que las tormentas nunca acabarán, cuando creas que son eternas, debes contar los segundos que pasan desde que cae un rayo y el siguiente -dijo -Y llegará el momento en el que el tiempo pasa... pasará... y seguirá pasando, hasta que te des cuenta de que esas tormentas se han alejado para no volver._

_El siguiente rayo tardó muchos minutos en aparecer y su trueno sonó lejano. Los caminantes fueron desapareciendo entre los árboles para perseguirlo y Judith dejó de llorar._

_- Te guardaré el secreto -dijo él en apenas un susurro.  
- Más te vale o te las verás conmigo -y Michonne sonrió. -Porque tengo una reputación que conservar. _

* * *

La tormenta remitió cuando el sol hizo presencia entre las nubes de manera tímida, pero sin embargo, no podía evitar que el día fuera gris. Carl dejó de lado a aquellos recuerdos de su mente y miró a su hermana. Judith tenía los ojos rojos de no haber dormido y se veía agotada, aunque estuviese distraída intentando jugar con las gotas que caían de las hojas de los árboles antes de que tocaran el suelo. La apartó con el cuerpo levemente para poder levantarse, sintiendo que el cansancio también había hecho mella en él, y además, la humedad que se estaba colando entre sus huesos por la ropa húmeda que la lluvia había mojado, no le ayudaba demasiado a espabilarse. Se dirigió hacia la mochila con flores estampadas de Judith y comenzó a buscar ropa y una toalla.

- ¿Estás muy mojada? -le preguntó.  
- Aún se oye algún trueno -dijo su hermana bebiendo de su mano las pequeñas gotitas que había logrado alcanzar.  
- Judith, que si estás muy mojada... -repitió.

En cuanto había algo que captara la atención de la curiosa mente de Judith, era francamente difícil conseguir que hiciera caso.  
Ella observó a Carl por primera vez en aquel rato y giró su cabeza rubia hacia uno de sus hombros y lo tocó. Pudo comprobar que su camiseta estaba casi seca gracias al abrazo protector de su hermano, un abrazo que había durado toda la noche. Sin embargo, sus leggins rosas estaban empapados desde las rodillas hasta los pies, porque aunque intentó mantener recogidas sus piernas mientras siguiera la tormenta, llegó un momento en el que se le durmieron y las tuvo que estirar.

- Sólo los leggins, nada importante -dijo levantándose y desperezándose.

Carl comprobó que la prenda a la que se refería su hermana tenía manchas más oscuras que el color desgastado propio de la tela, reflejando que estaban más empapados de lo que ella quería mostrar. Guardó la camiseta que había cogido y sacó unos pequeños e infantiles pantalones cortos vaqueros, ropa interior y calcetines. Al hombro se echó la toalla para acercarse.

- Ten -dijo tendiéndole la nueva ropa.  
- ¡No! -se negó Judith cruzándose de brazos.  
- Judith, no seas infantil, por favor...  
- Pero que estos pantalones son mis favoritos -dijo poniéndose ojos suplicantes.  
- Me da igual, están empapados y esto no es una pasarela de moda –y sin esperar una contestación más, le agarró sus brazos para estirarlos y ponerle encima la ropa doblada.  
- ¿Qué es una pasarela de moda? -preguntó ella arrugando la nariz mientras permanecía como una estatua sujetando a la ropa.

Carl puso los ojos en blanco.

- Que más da. Quítate esos pantalones y ponte los otros.  
- Joooo... ¡Qué me gustan más estos!  
- Te vas a quedar pronto sin ellos sino te los cambias nunca -dijo él.

Se puso a la altura de su pequeña hermana, y cogiendo la toalla de su hombro, se la empezó a remover por el pelo para quitarle la humedad, aunque no lo tenía muy mojado.

- ¡Aiiii Carl! -se quejó ella apartándose.  
- ¡Qué tiras la ropa! -la sujetó antes de que se alejara más.  
- ¡Me estás deshaciendo la trenza!  
- Ahora te la rehago... -resopló él.  
- No, tú no, que no sabes. -contestó.  
- Pues te la haces tú -dijo Carl dándose por vencido.  
- Eso es lo que pensaba hacer -dijo con un tono que iba desde la autosuficiencia a la burla -Aunque no me salgan como las de la tita Beth...

Carl se reincorporó y comenzó a pasarse la toalla por la cabeza de la misma manera que lo había hecho con Judith.

- ¿Ves? -señaló a su pelo -Si lo tuvieras así no tendrías que preocuparte de trenzas y de tonterías.  
- ¡Pues casi lo tienes tan largo como yo! -dijo la pequeña de los Grimes. A Carl le llegaba el cabello casi por los hombros.  
- ¿A que te corto el pelo con la katana? -amenazó.  
- ¿A que te hago trenzas cuando te duermas? -Judith nunca se achantaba.  
- Vístete y es mi último aviso -le señaló con el dedo índice. -No pienso aguantar ni un resfriado tuyo más.

Judith captó que su hermano ya no tendría más paciencia. Ella sabía lo insoportable que podía llegar a ser Carl cuando se ponía en "modo hermano mayor responsable".

-Vale, pero no mires -dijo esperando a que él se girara.

Carl frunció el ceño e intentó decir algo, sin embargo, no consiguió más que mover sus boca tal y como lo haría un pez fuera del agua. No entendía el porqué, pero Judith desde hacía un par de meses se había vuelto muy pudorosa, tanto, como nunca lo había sido. Supuso que, quizás, era debido a que estaba dejando de ser una niña... pero no estaba muy seguro.

- ¡Qué tonta eres! -dijo al fin.  
- ¡Que te des la vuelta! -insistió irritada.

Judith vio como se iba en dirección a la mochila de él, pasando de ella, pero por lo menos la daba la espalda. Para asegurarse, ella también se giró por si las moscas, no se fiaba ni un pelo de su hermano. Comenzó a desvestirse con rapidez y a ponerse lo que le había dado Carl con la misma velocidad que su cuerpo le permitía. Cuando estuvo lista, volvió a dirigirse a él.

- ¡Aiiii! -gritó por la sorpresa.

Carl no pudo evitar asustarse.

- Pero... ¿Qué diablos te pasa ahora?

- Te he visto la colita... -dijo ella poniéndose en la cara la ropa que se acababa de quitar para taparse y evitar ver más. Judith lo último que esperaba al terminar de cambiarse era descubrir a su hermano totalmente desnudo.  
- ¡Joder! -dijo poniéndose la toalla alrededor de la cintura -¡Qué tenga que aguantar esto a estas alturas!

* * *

_**¡Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios!** Nos hace mucha ilusión ver que esta alianza no es una locura total al fin y al cabo._  
_Ya que al dejar mensaje como Guest no podemos contestaros por PM lo hacemos por aquí._

_**C:** ¡Más o menos sabemos hacia dónde queremos ir, aunque aún desconozcamos el camino exacto a seguir! Esperamos no defraudaros ¿Nos mimetizamos bien cual camaleón? Wiii! Perfecto entonces! ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

_**Guest:** Hi! We are really excited to see someone who's not a Spaniard or from Latin America reading the fic! Thank you very much! We hope you like this new chapter! If there's something you don't understand, just ask us and we will try to explain it!_

_Esperamos de verdad que estéis disfrutando leyendo esto tanto como nosotras escribiéndolo e imaginando situaciones con esta "extraña" pareja como protagonistas. Con el paso del tiempo podréis seguir asomándoos al pasado del grupo, conocer sucesos que han ocurrido y que les han llevado a donde están ahora._  
_¡Nos vemos en el tercer capítulo y sentíos libres de dejarnos lo que queráis en un review!_


	3. Chapter 3

___**Disclaimer:**__ Ni la serie ni los personajes nos pertenecen. Son custodiados por Robert Kirkman en su cabeza con barba, y mantenidos bajo llave en la cadena AMC. Nosotras únicamente nos dedicamos a seguir la hilera de baldosas rojas salpicadas de entrañas de caminantes dejadas por ellos, y dirigirnos hacia la oscuridad a ver qué se cuece por allí. _

___**NOTA:** Lo escrito en cursiva es un Flashback_

___**Advertencia:** Violencia, lenguaje_

* * *

Judith iba siguiendo las huellas que iba dejando su hermano en el camino. Intentaba pisarlas, y al principio lo había conseguido, sólo que Carl tenía una zancada mucho más grande que la suya y se había cansado de estirar sus piernas para alcanzarlas, por lo que había decidido saltar de en una en una, aunque de esa manera no pudiera controlar tanto el poner su pie exactamente sobre el dibujo de la suela del zapato de su hermano.

El mayor de los Grimes se giró para ver que era lo que retrasaba tanto a Jud, cuando la vio concentrada saltando de un lado a otro, con la ballesta aplastándola en cuanto lo hacía.

- ¿Quieres que te la lleve un rato? -preguntó divertido.

- ¿El qué? -dijo ella chocando contra él. No se había dado cuenta de que se había parado.

- La ballesta. -contestó -Parece que te pesa.

- ¡No! -dijo ella.

- ¿Segura?

- Sí -asintió -Si no pesa nada... -mintió.

No es que no quisiera darle el arma a su hermano, pero esa era su ballesta, la ballesta que un día fue de su tío Daryl. Antes de morir, el cazador quiso que lo único que podía dejar en herencia fuera para ella, exclusivamente para Judith y nadie más, con la promesa de impedir que se oxidara y de que las flechas quedaran podridas por no clavarse en algún animal o caminante más. La pequeña recordó la insistencia de sus palabras, en que fuera ella su nueva dueña, a pesar de saber que eso quería decir que él ya no lo sería más... Podía seguir sintiendo el dolor de él y sus lágrimas caer por las mejillas... Es verdad que a veces se le hacía incómoda y dura de llevar, porque su cuerpo no era lo suficiente fuerte para cargarla cuando estaba cansada, pero entonces recordaba que era el legado de su querido tito y prefería mil veces sufrir por su peso que separarse de lo único que le quedaba de Daryl.

Carl se encogió de hombros y continuó caminando. No podía hacer nada contra la cabezonería de su hermana, y más si se trataba de la ballesta. Estaba seguro de que aún conservaba manchas de sangre de caminantes que había matado Daryl, y quizás... de algún vivo.

Se adentró en la espesura del bosque con paso más lento y controlando la respiración, pues un simple ruido podía ser una hoja cayendo, un caminante o unos poco amistosos hombres. Cualquier precaución era poca.

- ¡Mira Carl! -Exclamó Judith echando abajo todas sus medidas cautelosas.

- Judith, no hables tan alto -Susurró.

- ¡Uy perdón! -Se llevó las manos a la boca, pero se notaba que sonreía. -Es que mira.

- ¿Qué? -Preguntó.

Judith señaló al suelo aún terroso y Carl tuvo que acercarse para ver que es lo que había captado la atención de su hermana.

- Si alguien nos sigue, no sabrá que somos -Dijo aguantándose la risa.

Judith había seguido pisando con el mismo pie las huellas de su hermano, mientras que con el otro había dejado que tocara directamente el suelo, justo al lado de las marcas de ambos, teniendo la forma así, de una especie de mariposa con un ala más grande que otra. Carl negó con la cabeza, aunque sonriendo por la ocurrencia de Judith.

- Anda, vamos -dijo.

- Si tú vieras estas huellas ¿Qué pensarías que son? -cuestionó ella siguiéndolo.

- Un caminante con los pies deshaciéndose -respondió.

- ¡Jo! Eso no es bonito -se quejó.

- ¿Es que tenía que ser algo bonito? -dijo divertido.

- Carl, que me ha costado mucho hacerlas...

Él tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por aguantar la risa. Le encantaba enrabietar a Judith.

- Perdona, es que no sabía que fueran unas hermosísimas obras de arte -continuó metiéndose con ella.

- Eres tonto -dijo adelantándose para propinarle un puñetazo en el estómago.

Carl comenzó a reír sin poder aguantarse mientras se doblaba, llevando las manos hacia donde le había dado el golpe.

- Vale, vale -se rindió -¿Tú que pensarías que son?

- Pues que es una polilla dando saltos -dijo como si fuera algo evidente.

- ¡Ah! Claro... una polilla... -desde luego, era increíble la imaginación de su hermana -Pero una polilla no dejaría huellas.

- Ésta está gorda -añadió.

No esperó la reacción de su hermano, sino que continuó caminando. Era imposible lidiar con alguien tan escéptico y ciego como Carl. Se preguntó si alguna vez había sido niño... porque parecía un viejo.

- Prepara la ballesta -oyó a sus espaldas -Si ves algo de comer, ya sabes.

- ¡Sí! -dijo contenta.

Judith se descolgó la ballesta y preparó con cierto esfuerzo una de las flechas para tenerla lista para disparar. Carl sabía que de esta manera era más fácil controlar a su hermana. Puede que lo único que se tomara con la seriedad de un adulto era el momento en el que se disponía a cazar. Costaba incluso verla como una niña cuando se concentraba en poner aquellos ojos azules en la pequeña mirilla, suponiendo ser ese el principio del fin de la vida de algún animal, caminante o persona...

Se colocó tras ella para evitar accidentes y posó su mano en su hombro para conducirla por el camino.

- La trampa está por aquí -susurró.

Había construido una pequeña trampa para atrapar algún conejo o ardilla tal y como le había enseñado su padre en el pasado. Cuando se quedaron los dos solos en el mundo, sin contar cuando algún pequeño pueblo se cruzaba en su camino, pues ellos nunca los buscaban, su alimentación se basaba en lo que caía en esos pequeños artificios que construía. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo Judith fue perfeccionando su técnica con la ballesta y no tardó en hacerle la competencia a la hora de "hacer la compra", como decían entre ellos, y de hecho, en el presente era más útil el método de la pequeña Grimes que el suyo.

Judith no respondió y siguió las indicaciones mudas que su hermano le hacia cuando apretaba su hombro para guiarla. Mientras dirigía la ballesta de un lado a otro en busca de algún indicio de comida. Un leve crujido apenas audible y ella se giró con aguda rapidez apuntando hacía la dirección por donde había venido aquel sonido. Cerró el ojo que no estaba usando para mirar por la mirilla y reajustó su dedo índice para apretar con fuerza el gatillo.

Ante ella apareció un caminante o más bien, lo que quedaba de él. Ya había olvidado como eran al principio, ahora solo eran casi como esqueletos andantes. Su hermano decía que se parecían a algo así como a momias, sólo que ella no sabía que eran las momias y mucho menos como eran, pero en cualquier caso, le daba igual, porque ella no temía los putrefactos aspectos de los caminantes. Los había visto desde que tenía uso de razón, así que eran un elemento tan normal y cotidiano en su vida que ni siquiera ya le llamaban la atención. Éste en concreto, tenía una pierna que solo era puro hueso, mientras que la otra tenía algo de piel, tendones y quizás algo de musculo. Su tronco no lo podía ver del todo debido a los jirones de ropa que aún conservaba. Sin embargo, su rostro era como una calavera con pellejos colgando, y le faltaba un ojo...

Reajustó su hombro para no fallar en la puntería, ya que estaba algo alejado, y se dispuso a dispararle, pero Carl la retuvo bajando la ballesta. Judith se giró con el ceño fruncido para pedir explicaciones, pero él se llevó el dedo índice a los labios. Aquel caminante no les había visto y pasó de largo con su torpe caminar. Cuando le perdieron de vista, Judith no pudo evitar hablar.

- ¿Por qué no me has dejado matarlo? -preguntó entre susurros que no eran capaces de disimular su enfado.

- Era sólo uno y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estábamos aquí -respondió Carl mientras reanudaba la marcha.

- Pero era una amenaza -dijo dando pasos rápidos para llegar hasta su altura.

- ¿Lo era? -preguntó.

- ¡Sí!

- Bueno -dijo con despreocupación -Estamos aquí hablando los dos tranquilamente, así que...

- ¡Los caminantes son peligrosos, Carl! -insistió.

- Sólo cuando te intentan comer.

- Pero ahora ese podría dar con otros supervivientes y atacarlos -dijo con una preocupación fingida, en realidad lo que quería era haberle disparado la flecha para probar su tiro.

- Pues mejor, si alguien anda cerca de nosotros, nuestro querido amigo se encargará de que no nos sigan. -dijo Carl con frialdad.

Ambos hermanos siguieron debatiendo por aquel desdichado mordedor sin darse cuenta de que habían llegado al lugar que buscaban, donde estaba la trampa construida por Carl. Sólo fue cuando los gemidos llegaron a sus oídos fueron conscientes del entorno que les rodeaba.

Había unos veinte o más, todos unos encima de otros intentando comer al pobre animal que había caído en la estructura construida por el mayor de los Grimes. Carl y Judith se quedaron paralizados, pues aquella era una estampa que hacía largo tiempo que no veían. Eran ya pocos los vivos que quedaban, y daba igual cual fuera la causa de su muerte, porque al final se levantaban como muertos, con el resultado de cada vez había menos "comida" para ellos. Los caminantes hacía años que morían de hambre, y las grandes hordas eran un hecho extinto. Ahora estaban muy desperdigados entre ellos, buscando siempre alimento, eso no había cambiado, pero el hambre jugaba el mismo papel para ellos como para los vivos, por lo que pese a su estado más debilitado, la desesperación por comer les había cambiado, siendo muchos más rápidos y agresivos que sus antecesores.

Uno de ellos se giró y sus cuencas vacías miraron directamente a Judith. Se levantó del suelo aún masticando lo que fuera que tuviera en la boca, pues la carne del animal se mezclaba con la que caía del cuerpo de ellos, y se dirigió hacía la pequeña rubia con velocidad. Dio un respingo por el miedo que sintió cuando le vio tan cerca, pero logró reaccionar y dispararle en el cerebro para luego dar media vuelta y empezar a correr.

Carl había desenfundado la katana y se encargó de otros dos caminantes. Les cortó, con un movimiento fluido por cada uno, sus cabezas por la mitad del rostro, convirtiéndoles así en una fuente de sangre negra que no dejaron de emanar aún cuando sus cuerpos muertos se encontraron con el suelo.

Sabiendo que no podría con todos, imitó a su hermana y comenzó a seguirla con la máxima velocidad que le permitieron sus piernas. Veía como Judith corría entre los árboles y matorrales delante de él, impulsada por el pánico. Sin embargo, Carl ya no tenía nada que temer, pues todos sus miedos se habían presentado ante él como unos demonios diciéndole "hola" , pero él hacía mucho que los había despedido. El tiempo había conseguido que lograra darles una patada en el culo.

Impulsó más su carrera y alcanzó a Judith, agarrándola de la mano para tirar de ella. Los gemidos daban cuenta de que no los estaban dejando atrás, y las ramas rompiéndose tras ellos indicaban que los tenían demasiado cerca.

- Carl... -dijo Judith asustada, con lágrimas en los ojos.

No había sitio donde esconderse.

- No vamos a morir -respondió él.

Arrastró a su hermana para desviarse a la izquierda y no permitió que ninguno de los dos desfalleciera por el cansancio. Se le había ocurrido una auténtica locura.

Judith tropezó con una piedra, pero no cayó... La ballesta le estaba impidiendo ir más rápido. Carl se dio cuenta y se la hubiera quitado de no ser porque ya había visto lo que buscaba.

Soltándose del agarre de su hermana, antes de que su pobre viejo amigo monstruoso se diera cuenta, le había cortado ambos brazos y tirado boca abajo contra la tierra. Él se echó encima para impedir que se moviera.

- ¡Rápido!¡Trae una piedra! -exclamó luchando contra los movimientos desesperados del mordedor que había impedido que muriera antes a causa de una flecha disparada por su hermana.

- Pero... -articuló ella sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

- ¡Date prisa, joder!

Corrió hacia la piedra con la que había trastabillado y la levantó con sus dos manos. Cuando se reincorporó, vio como los caminantes se abrían paso entre la vegetación.

- ¡Vamos Judith! -oyó a sus espaldas la voz exasperada de Carl.

Aquello la hizo reaccionar y se dirigió hacia él con velocidad.

- ¿Qué hago? -preguntó al borde del llanto.

- Ponla en su boca -indicó él.

- ¿¡Qué!?

- ¡Hazlo coño! En cuánto lo levante, hazlo ¡No dejes que te muerda! ¿¡Me has entendido!?

Judith asintió y en cuanto Carl elevó un poco la cabeza del caminante, ella colocó la piedra.

- ¡Ya! -avisó.

- ¿¡Te ha mordido!? ¿eh? ¿¡Te ha mordido!? -preguntó con histérica preocupación el mayor de los hermanos.

- ¡No!

Sin esperar a más, Carl golpeó la nunca podrida de la asquerosa criatura, haciendo que sus dientes chocaran contra la roca. Éstos saltaron como si fueran fuegos artificiales, pero hicieron que el mordedor se calmara hasta ser domable, al fin y al cabo, le había quitado su razón de ser.

- ¡Dame el cable! -pidió.

Esta vez no preguntó e hizo lo que él reclamaba. Lo desenrolló del tirante de su mochila para entregárselo. Aquel era el cable que usaban para marcar el perímetro de sus acampadas y del que colgaban las latas para alertarles. Carl lo utilizó en ese momento para rodear el cuello del caminante y atarle, como si fuera una correa. Los gemidos que había emitido no había hecho otra cosa que alertar al resto de donde estaban, enfureciéndoles más si cabe, si es que lograban sentir eso.

Justo cuando Carl se incorporó, levantando consigo al caminante, los otros les alcanzaron. Puso a Judith entre la espalda del mordedor que sujetaba y su pecho, quedando él entre su hermana y los caminantes. Si aquello no funcionaba, quería al menos darle una oportunidad a Judith para escapar mientras estuvieran ocupados devorando su cuerpo.

Judith levantó su rostro con ojos llorosos para mirar al de Carl. Él le devolvió el gesto sonriéndola y abrazándola con el brazo que no agarraba el cable, pero que aún sostenía la katana. Se le antojó que era como una sonrisa de despedida, sin embargo, parecía tan sereno... Con sus pequeñas manos agarró la camiseta de su hermano a la altura del estómago y se estrechó contra él, cerrando los ojos para esperar a lo que ocurriera. Estaba temblando y sentía como su corazón golpeaba frenéticamente.

Para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que estaba esperando demasiado a su destino. No estaban tan lejos como para tardar tanto en devorarles, así que abrió levantó levemente sus parpados y vio los caminantes fueron frenando sus pasos según llegaban hasta donde ellos. Pararon su torpe carrera y continuaron con su lento caminar, pasando por su lado como si no estuvieran allí. Abrió la boca por la sorpresa y, de nuevo, buscó la mirada del Carl que la guiñó un ojo, aunque se dio cuenta que tenía aferrada fuertemente la katana, preparado para atacar.

Cuando el último caminante pasó hasta darles la espada, Carl hizo emprender una lenta marcha al mordedor que les había salvado la vida. Caminaron tras él siguiendo su ritmo, y a su vez, siguiendo al grupo. No quería levantar sus sospechas. Sería incapaz de poder decir exactamente cuanto tiempo estuvieron compartiendo camino con ellos, pero sí que se le hizo eterno. Poco a poco, hizo que los tres se fueran desviando hasta tomar una dirección totalmente opuesta.

Judith había estado todo el rato abrazada a Carl, sin despegarse de él, mientras intentaba analizar todo lo sucedido sin que su mente explotase. Llevaban ya un buen rato solos, por lo que no pudo aguantar más y se separó de su hermano.

- Eso... ha sido... ¡ALUCINANTE! -exclamó presa de la adrenalina que aún recorría cada rincón de su cuerpo. -¡Carl! ¡Carl! ¡Carl! -revoloteó dando saltos alrededor del caminante y su hermano -¿¡Has visto eso!? ¿¡Lo viste!? -repitió -¡No nos han atacado! ¡Éramos como uno de ellos! -rió histérica -¡Aiii! Estoy... Estoy... ¡Ahhhh! -no la salían las palabras de la emoción -¡Hemos estado caminando junto a los mordedores como si nada! ¡Se creían que nosotros también éramos caminantes! -volvió a carcajear -¡Caaaaaaaarl! ¿¡Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso!? Porque yo creía que te habías vuelto loco cuando me pediste...

Pero las palabras de Judith no llegaban a los oídos de Carl porque otras le estaban invadiendo. Las estaba escuchando en su cabeza con tanta claridad que en esos instantes eran más reales que su hermana, o que el caminante que tenía agarrado como si fuera un perro... Eran más auténticas que él mismo en ese presente.

- _Até las cadenas alrededor de su cuello. Era una locura... Fue enfermizo... Los caminantes ya no me miraban. Era solo otro monstruo... Y lo era._

Aún recordaba como las lágrimas de Michonne caían sin control por sus oscuras mejillas. Había pronunciado esas palabras el día que le confesó, a las puertas de Terminus, como había muerto André y que es lo que había hecho con su novio y su amigo por ello. También, aquel fue el día en el que se dio cuenta en lo que él se había convertido...

- Entonces ¿Qué dices? -Judith no había parado de hablar ni un momento -¿Le llamamos Huesitos? Yo creo que le pega más porque mira, se le ven un montón, aunque claro, quizás prefieras algún nombre de alguien importante de cuando no había caminantes. No sé... quizás ¿Lincoln? Porque...

- ¿De qué estás hablando? -la interrumpió.

- ¡Carl! -exclamó -¿¡Es que no has escuchado nada de lo que he dicho? -se llevó las manos a la cintura mientras resoplaba -Hablaba de ponerle un nombre -señaló al caminante -Yo creo que mejor Huesitos, es más tierno ¿No crees? No vamos a estar con él sin llamarle de alguna manera... ¡Me da pena! -dijo dándoles la espalda para seguir andando delante de ellos -Nos ha salvado la vida, así que... es lo mejor que podemos hacer ¿Luego le puedo llevar yo un ratito? -dijo ilusionada - ¡O mejor! ¡Vayamos a buscar otro caminante para que cada uno tenga el suyo!

Judith escuchó un ruido seco, rápido e increíblemente desagradable. Sin haberlo visto ya sabía de que se trataba... porque lo había oído en infinidad de ocasión. Se giró y vio como de la frente Huesitos salía la punta de la katana. No vio a Carl hasta que retiró la hoja del arma, dejando que el cuerpo inerte cayera estrepitosamente.

- ¿¡Pero que has hecho!? -chilló ella.

Se acercó corriendo a Huesitos y le dio una leve patada para comprobar que definitivamente su hermano había acabado con él.

- ¿No eras tú la que antes lo quería muerto?

Judith ignoró el tono sombrío de Carl. Se acercó a él y le empujó.

- ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! Y ¡Estúpido! ¡Eres un egoísta! ¡Yo quería llevarlo y...

Apenas lo vio venir, pero su hermano la acalló con un bofetón que le hizo perder el equilibrio hasta caer. Sin darla tiempo a reaccionar, Carl la levantó y comenzó a zarandearla con fuerza.

- ¿¡Es que quieres ser como ellos!? ¿¡Quieres ser un monstruo!?

Judith miraba con ojos anegados en lágrimas a su hermano mayor quien no cesaba de zarandearla una y otra vez repitiendo la misma pregunta sin cesar. ¿Quieres ser un monstruo? ¿Quieres ser un monstruo? ¿Quieres ser como ellos? La niña se dejó mover de un lado a otro viendo la rabia que había ido acumulando su hermano explotar en un millón de pedazos, siéndole escupida en la cara en ese preciso instante.

- Carl…- Le llamó ella con voz encogida por el daño que los dedos de su hermano estaban haciéndole en los brazos, ahí donde la sujetaba con fuerza.

- ¿Es que acaso no has aprendido nada después de todo este tiempo?- Le seguía recriminando él ignorando su ruego, la katana olvidada en el suelo a su lado.

- ¡Carl!- Le llamó con más insistencia logrando únicamente que la presión sobre sus brazos aumentara hasta arrancarle más lágrimas.

- No puedes ir dando saltos por ahí como si fueras un maldito duende y esto no más que un juego y…- Judith cerró los ojos alejando su cara de la de su hermano reclinado sobre ella.- Luego acabar matando a lo que sea que se te ponga a tiro como si no fuera nada como si… ¡NO HUBIERA UN MALDITO PRECIO A PAGAR!

- ¡CARL!- Gritó a pleno pulmón Judith cayendo al suelo de sopetón al haber logrado que su hermano le soltara finalmente.

Su respiración acelerada parecía querer rivalizar con la de su hermano quien le miraba con ojos abiertos, y rostro aún airado. Pero la ira inicial no tardó en mutar hacia la confusión, hacia la pena, hacia la preocupación.

Carl dio un paso en su dirección pero Judith le rehuyó arrastrándose por el suelo, alejándose de él. El miedo aún a flor de piel le impedía olvidar el daño que le había causado, las palabras que le había gritado.

- Judith…

Carl le llamó con voz más pausada deteniéndose a dos metros de ella, colocándose de cuclillas frente a su hermana pequeña tirada en el suelo. Su mejilla comenzaba a mostrar con crudeza las marcas de sus dedos, ahí donde le había golpeado sin miramientos. La niña se frotó la zona herida con el ceño fruncido y labios temblorosos. Se restregó la manga de su chaqueta contra sus ojos secándose las lágrimas que no se mantenían a raya.

- Me has hecho daño.- Musitó la pequeña sin mirarle a los ojos.- Me has pegado Carl.- Clavó su mirada azul encendida sobre él.- Papá jamás me puso la mano encima y tú…- Sus brillantes ojos volvieron a ser inundados por nuevas lágrimas que no se molestó en secar en esta ocasión.- No soy ningún monstruo… No soy como ellos, ¡te tengo a ti! ¡Y tú a mí!- Le espetó poniéndose en pie con pies temblorosos pero avanzando hacia él como una bala. Sus pequeños puños se estrellaron contra el cuerpo de su hermano, empujándole hacia atrás. - ¡TÚ ERES MI HERMANO, TENEMOS QUE CUIDAR EL UNO DEL OTRO!- Le gritó a pleno pulmón con su rostro enrojecido.

- Judith.- Carl intentó razonar con ella pero ahora era el turno de Judith de perder los estribos con él.

- ¡Yo te quiero, jolín! ¡Y estamos solo nosotros! ¡No hay nadie más!- Siguió ella entre sollozos que amenazaban en convertirse en hipo en cualquier momento. – ¡Papá ya no está! ¡Daryl tampoco, ni Michonne ni…!- A cada nombre que salía de su boca Judith se volvía más y más pequeña, convirtiéndose en una auténtica niña de las de antes con miedo y tristeza por la pérdida de su familia. Sus manos se apuñaron sobre la camisa de cuadros que lucía su hermano, aferrándose a la tela incapaz de mantenerse en pie por si sola. Su frente aterrizó entre sus manos, su cuerpo se agitaba entre lágrimas.- No quiero quedarme sola, Carl.- Confesó entre hipos sintiendo con un vigor renovado los brazos de su hermano rodear su menudo cuerpo pegándolo al suyo.- Lo siento… Te prometo que no volveré a ponerle nombre a nada que… me portaré bien y…- La voz de Judith llegaba amortiguada por la tela de su camisa a los oídos de Carl. Incapaz de seguir hablando se hundió más contra el cuerpo de su hermano mayor, queriendo fusionarse con él, dejándose envolver por la calidez que desprendía.

- Siento haberte hecho daño, enana.- Le dijo Carl en voz baja separándose de ella. Utilizó el bajo de su camisa para secarle las mejillas, deteniéndose sobre la rojez que había dejado su mano al contacto con ella.

- Sé que… Sé que no es fácil para ti que….- Judith hipó de nuevo frotándose los ojos con el puño de la mano.- Que no soy una niña normal y…

- Hey, hey, no digas eso.- Carl acunó el rostro surcado de lágrimas de su hermana pequeña entre sus manos, sus pulgares se encargaban de retirar las lágrimas que se desprendían de sus párpados. – Eres una niña normal, Jude.- Ella negó reiteradamente con la cabeza.

- El tío Daryl me decía que no lo era, siempre.- Se mordió el labio inferior.- Papá me miraba y…- Se encogió de hombros sin saber muy bien cómo seguir.- Escuchaba a la tía Beth contar historias de cuando era pequeña como yo y… No nos parecemos en nada.- Carl sonrió quedo y acarició la maraña de pelo en la que se había convertido su melena rubia.

- Porque sois diferentes, Judith.

- Yo no quiero ser diferente.- Le dijo con pena clavando sus ojos en los suyos.

Carl suspiró y pensó en lo errada que estaba su hermana. Necesitaba ser diferente o acabaría como el resto, bajo tierra. Pero quizá aún era demasiado temprano para que lo comprendiera realmente, para que fuera consciente de que era beneficioso que fuera diferente, que no fuera como cualquier niña del mundo anterior. Tenía que ser una versión más fuerte, más astuta, en ocasiones más insensible y letal. Podía ser dulce pero no podía dudar a la hora de clavarle una flecha en el pecho a cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño, incluso aunque ese alguien fuera él mismo. Debía ser un monstruo pero no como él, siempre podía quedarse en el peldaño anterior al que se encontraba él y seguir viviendo. Jamás debía alcanzarle a él.

- Judith…- Sus manos descendieron de su mejilla acariciando sus brazos hasta unir sus manos a las de su hermana. – No…

El crujido de varias ramas al partirse atrajeron su atención, al igual que sus gritos parecían haber hecho lo mismo al aparecer un grupo de varios caminantes por el borde del claro en el que se encontraban. Carl recuperó la katana del suelo y se abalanzó sobre los caminantes con el arma en ristre dispuesto a desfogarse con ellos. Quizá hubiera sido mejor que hubieran aparecido antes.

_Judith levantó la mirada de sus manos ensangrentadas por la ardilla que se dedicaba a despellejar para la cena y vio a Daryl mirarle con una mirada curiosa, y una sonrisa de medio lado curvando sus labios._

_- ¿Qué?- Le preguntó ella apartándose el flequillo de la cara con el dorso de la mano, tiñendo de rojo la piel a su paso. Como el pelo continuaba cayéndosele en la cara, pegó un soplido hacia arriba logrando que varios mechones aterrizaran sobre su cabeza. Sonriente volvió a mirar al cazador.- ¿Por qué me miras así?_

_- Por nada.- Respondió él continuando con su tarea de despedazar un conejo para hacer un guiso. _

_- ¡Oh, venga ya! ¡Dímelo!- Daryl agitó la cabeza de forma negativa.- ¿Es una de esas cosas que me dirás cuando sea más mayor?- Inquirió ella ladeando el rostro y frunciendo el ceño. _

_- ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad?- Le contratacó el menor de los Dixon limpiándose las manos en el pantalón. _

_- ¿Por qué no me respondes?- Le picó ella apuntando su dedo índice salpicado de sangre hacia él._

_- ¿Por qué sigues preguntando?- Le dijo Daryl sin dar su brazo a torcer._

_- ¿Por qué no me contestas?- Daryl le miró con una sonrisa._

_- Has repetido, se acabó el juego.- Se levantó de su asiento y se agachó a tiempo para evitar que la piel de la ardilla le diera en toda la cara.- Con la comida no se juega, sinvergüenza._

_- ¡PERO DÍMELO!- Le gritó dándole una patada al suelo, la ardilla bien sujeta en su mano izquierda. _

_- Judith…- La niña se encogió al escucharle su tono de voz más serio y su expresión más taciturna.- No quieras saberlo todo._

_- Pero… ¿Es algo malo?- Le preguntó con duda en su voz dando un paso en su dirección._

_- No, no creo que lo sea.- Le dijo Daryl apoyando una mano sobre su cabeza con cariño, palmeando después su mejilla.- Simplemente cuando te vi…_

_- ¿Sí…?- El cazador se removió incómodo bajo el escrutinio de la mirada de Judith._

_- No eres como las demás niñas, eso es todo.- Ella le miró confundida._

_- Pero si no hay más niñas, tío Daryl…- Aquello logró arrancarle una carcajada al cazador._

_- Lo sé, pero recuerdo como eran antes y…- Chasqueó la lengua.- Eres diferente, pequeña.- Le dio un pellizco en el mentón y se alejó de ella._

_- ¿Pero diferente… para bien?- Daryl estaba ya demasiado lejos como para poder escucharle. _

* * *

Bueno, bueno bueno... Parece que hay problemas en el paraíso Grimes apocalíptico. ¿Una simple riña de hermanos? ¿Hay algo que no sepamos todavía? ¿Los caminantes dan mucha grima? ¡Sí!

Es evidente que el recuerdo de todo el grupo sigue más que presente en sus vidas, aunque no sean conscientes de ello... Perder a toda tu familia y recorrer el mundo con un hermano mayor o pequeño como compañero de viaje es complicado, hay roces, peleas entre hermanos y peleas que pueden escalar hasta acabar como ésta. La pregunta es, ¿volverá a pasar?

¡Os vemos en el próximo capítulo! ¡Muchísimas gracias por leernos, dejar reviews y disfrutar con nosotras este extraño camino!

Ciao bellos/bellas!

Ekhi&Cass


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **_Ni la serie ni los personajes nos pertenecen. Son custodiados por Robert Kirkman en su cabeza con barba, y mantenidos bajo llave en la cadena AMC. Nosotras únicamente nos dedicamos a seguir la hilera de baldosas rojas salpicadas de entrañas de caminantes dejadas por ellos, y dirigirnos hacia la oscuridad a ver qué se cuece por allí._

**Nota**_**: **__Lo escrito en cursiva es un Flashback_

**Advertencia**_**:** Durante la escritura de este capítulo ningún animal sufrió daño alguno._

* * *

_Su mente estaba tranquila, absolutamente relajada, sin ser capaz de sentir ningún remordimiento por lo que acababa de hacer. Tan sólo se podía concentrar en las dulces caricias que le proporcionaba la sangre. Las pequeñas gotas le hacían cosquillas cuando recorrían las palmas de sus manos, y era una sensación tan agradable... que podría jurar ser capaz de matar todos los días con tal de seguir notándolas rozando su piel._

_Como si su cuerpo estuviera en desacuerdo con su pensamiento, éste era el único de reaccionar equitativamente con el hecho que acababa de cometer. Sus manos no parecían estar contentas de ser un camino a surcar por el rojo líquido elemental, sino que más bien se mostraban inquietas a través del furioso tembleque que él era incapaz de controlar. En realidad, cada rincón físico de él estaba así, pero le daba igual, porque por mucho que quisiera no se sentía mal._

_Se llevó una mano debajo de la nariz para poder quitarse el sudor que comenzaba a nacer en esa zona, tiñéndosela por ese gesto del color de los restos de su víctima. Fue entonces cuando escuchó el ruido de las botas acercarse. El pomo giró y la puerta comenzó a abrirse con lentitud, arrastrando al cadáver en el suelo._

_-Carl -dijo Rick al verle sentado contra la pared._

_-Estoy aquí -contestó sin mirarle._

_Rick empujó con su cuerpo la madera quebradiza para poder entrar a la habitación. Observó al que había sido el hijo del dueño de la casa en donde se encontraban, obstaculizando la entrada con el tronco que estaba cortado a la altura de la cintura. Los intestinos llegaban a tocar el suelo, y otros órganos estaban esparcidos por el mismo. Era prácticamente imposible pisar sin toparse con algún miembro o sin tocar los chacos de sangre. Se sentó junto a su primogénito, en el lado donde los restos de la matanza aún no habían alcanzado llegar._

_-¿Estás bien? -preguntó al ver las manos temblorosas colgar de las rodillas._

_-Sí -dijo Carl con sus ojos azules distraídos en algún punto._

_Rick observó su mirada perdida para luego pasarse la mano por el rostro y suspirar._

_-Te estaba buscando -dijo. -Todos los hacíamos -aclaró._

_-Había conseguido escapar -explicó señalando al muerto -Sólo me encargué de él -dijo recostándose sobre la pared._

_-Era peligroso -reprochó su padre. -Debiste..._

_-Hice lo correcto -interrumpió._

_-No, no, no lo hiciste. Las cosas no van así, Carl. -le corrigió intentando ocultar su exasperación -Podrías haber muerto, podrías haber resultado herido...Tenías que haberte quedado con el resto y habernos esperado -dijo mientras movía su mano con el dedo índice levantado._

_-Pero no ha pasado nada de eso ¿verdad? -dijo mientras se levantaba. Lo último que quería era escuchar otro discurso de su padre._

_-Carl, espera -intentó detenerlo -¡Carl!_

_-Sólo he evitado que tuviéramos represalias -dijo encarándose a él -¡Nos he salvado a todos!_

_-Vale, vale, vale... -Rick levantó sus manos en son de paz -Por favor, siéntate._

_Carl estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta y dejarle ahí plantado, pero finalmente obedeció. Cuando lo hizo, Rick sacó un trapo del bolsillo y se lo tendió para que pudiera limpiarse. Su hijo lo rechazó._

_-No quieras mostrarte así ante Judith -le advirtió._

_-Judith ya ha visto como habéis atacado vosotros primeros a esta pobre gente -contestó._

_-Aún es pequeña para darse cuenta de esa clase de cosas._

_-Tiene siete años -resopló._

_Sin poder contestar, el policía se guardó de nuevo el pañuelo. Agachó su cabeza y apretó las mandíbulas por la rabia. Carl podía ver como su padre aún era capaz de intentar hacer algo por él, de luchar porque fuera normal, de que incluso Judith lo fuera, pero como siempre, se molestaba en emprender caminos imposibles, senderos ya perdidos, en vez de abrir los ojos y ver la verdadera realidad. Antes de aceptar las cosas, prefería perderse en agotar todas sus energías en algo que ya no existía y nunca lo volvería hacer._

_-¿Comprendes por qué lo hemos hecho? -preguntó._

_Carl rodó los ojos, porque precisamente era eso a lo que refería. Ahora era cuando venía a intentar excusar lo inexcusable._

_-Papá, yo no soy Judith. No necesito explicaciones -suspiró cansado._

_-Carl, pero debes de saber que esto no lo hemos porque hayamos querido -intentó aclararle._

_-Lo sé -eso era una obviedad._

_-Esta gente nos había mentido -contó, aunque él ya lo sabía -Nos dijeron que no tenían armas y era mentira. Hubieran aprovechado cuando llegara la noche para matarnos mientras dormíamos y..._

_-Y necesitábamos un lugar en el que resguardarnos -terminó por él mirando hacía al techo._

_Rick se calló y le miró con severidad. No quería que su hijo se quedara con que la moraleja de esa historia fuera hacer lo que fuera por tener un sitio para cobijarse. Matar a alguien, vivo, tenía que tener una razón más poderosa que esa. Ellos no eran animales, no eran bestias, pese al tiempo que había transcurrido desde que murieron las leyes de los hombres, pero aún podían decidir, hacer el bien... dentro de las posibilidades que ofrecía el nuevo mundo, y el hecho de matar sólo podía nacer cuando surgía la ocasión de ser ellos los que morían. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que para Carl ya era demasiado tarde, y no había otro culpable de ello que él mismo. Permitió que viviera tantas desgracias desde que se reencontraron en el campamento a las afueras de Atlanta que había fracasado como padre. Su pequeño niño había sufrido demasiado y le había dejado solo con su dolor ¡Por dios, tuvo que incluso matar a su madre! ¿Cómo podía impedir que se convirtiera en un hombre despiadado? ¿En un ser desquiciado? Levantó la cabeza y vio como había cortado las piernas, los brazos y la cabeza del primogénito del hombre que les había abierto, falsamente, las puertas de su refugio._

_-Para evitar represalias... -dijo para sí, repitiéndose las palabras de su hijo e intentando evitar que sus lágrimas cayeran._

_-Exacto -asintió Carl con despreocupación al darse cuenta que su padre miraba al difunto._

_-¿Era necesario esto, hijo? -le preguntó señalando a las distintas partes cortadas._

_-Pensé que así sería más cómodo de transportar -respondió encogiéndose de hombros._

_-¿De dónde diablos has sacado esa idea? -dijo el policía asustado por la respuesta -¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido matarlo de esta forma?_

_-He tenido de quien fijarme._

* * *

Había mandado a Judith al piso superior de la casa abandonada para ver si encontraba algo de utilidad. Él estaba haciendo lo mismo en la planta baja, concretamente en la cocina. Quedaba poca cosa, y lo que había para comer parecía tener más años que la propia Judith.

Sus pasos en el infinito camino que recorrían les habían conducido a un pequeño pueblo. Carl tenía previsto ir de casa en casa, en un intento por hacerse con más recursos que les pudiera ayudar en su día a día, pero no habían pasado de la primera en la que habían entrado. Se encontraba tan sumamente cansado... Derrotado por no hallar nada. Se dirigió al salón y se dejó caer en uno de los grandes sofás individuales, haciendo que se levantara una gran nube de polvo que coloreó de gris a la luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas.

Llevaban sin alimentarse durante un tiempo que se había alargado demasiado, pero no era tanto la falta de comida lo que le tenía tan hundido, sino los acontecimientos sucedidos en los días anteriores. Judith y él apenas habían intercambiado palabra desde entonces. Para ser sincero consigo mismo, no tenía idea alguna de como podía estar su hermana. Puede que fuera un egoísta, pero es que era incapaz de tan si quiera mirarla, no al menos mientras tuviera aquel moratón en la mitad de su cara.

Le daba miedo acercarse y no era porque ella se alejara o le rechazara, sino por él. Por mucho que lo pensaba, le era imposible entender como había podido pegar a Judith, que cable se le había cruzado en sus adentros para llegar a ese extremo. Él sabía de lo que era capaz: matar, torturar, hacer daño... sin que le temblara el pulso y luego le remordiera la conciencia, pero agredir a su hermana era otra cosa. Nunca, ni en la peor de sus pesadillas, habría podido imaginarlo. A lo largo de su vida ya había cruzado muchos límites, de los de la clase que no le permitían volver a atrás, sin embargo cuando los traspasaba, siempre pensaba que le quedaría uno que le salvaría de él mismo: proteger a Judith. Y ahora ese también lo había cruzado, sabiendo que lo peor era que no estaba seguro de si podría contenerse cuando hubiera otra situación en la que ella le sacara de quicio.

Tenía miedo.

Miró a su mano derecha, girándola para ver la palma y su reverso, observando con detenimiento. La cerró en un puño y tuvo ganas de golpearse la cara, de sufrir el mismo dolor que había hecho sentir a su hermana. La rabia le hizo apretar tanto que se quedó unos instantes recreándose en el daño que le provocaban sus uñas al clavarse en la carne.

De repente sintió una mirada. Pensando que era Judith se giró hacia la puerta, pero cual fue sorpresa cuando se encontró en su lugar a un gato. Carl suspiró maldiciendo mientras cerraba sus ojos. Puede que todos los de su grupo estuvieran muertos, pero lo positivo de ello era que no quedaba nadie para juzgarle y no había nada mejor en el mundo que poder actuar haciendo lo que le diera la gana sin nadie que le reprobase. Sin embargo, ahora había un gato que no quitaba ojo de ninguno de sus movimientos y eso le hizo recordar el pasado.

De alguna manera, aquel gato de color negro y ojos oliva le recordaba a su madre. Se llevó la mano a la cara para apretarse los ojos y rió. Menuda tontería era esa... ¿Recordarle a su madre? Definitivamente, se estaba volviendo loco porque sólo era un puto animal.

-¡Hey! Amigo -llamó -Ven aquí -dijo dando unos golpecitos en el brazo del sofá para que se acercara.

El gato no hizo caso y se quedó en su sitio inmóvil, como una estatua, pero sin dejar de observarle. Carl se estaba empezando a cabrear. Resopló y decidió levantarse. Con movimientos y pasos lentos, fue acortando distancia entre ellos, no queriendo asustarle. El felino pareció comenzar a confiar en él, ocurriendo que cuando le quedaban dos pasos para alcanzarle, decidió acercarse al mayor de los Grimes. Empezó a ronronear mientras se frotaba contra su pierna. Carl no podría dar una explicación racional a lo que estaba sucediendo en su interior, pero comenzó a sentir una sensación de calidez y bienestar como hacía tiempo que no sentía.

-Hola... -susurró con una sonrisa cuando se agachó para cogerle -¿Cómo estás?

Estuvo un largo rato con el gato entre sus brazos, acariciándole con ternura mientras le hablaba de manera suave. El pequeño le correspondía lamiendo a las heridas que se había hecho por clavarse las uñas, como si le quisiese curar.

Nunca había tenido un gato, de hecho, nunca en su vida estuvo interesado en tener uno, le gustaban más los perros, pero de alguna forma su nuevo amigo le transmitía unas sensaciones que le transportaban a su infancia, a su hogar, a su familia... a los abrazos de Lori. Pronto no pudo evitarlo y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, cayendo por sus mejillas como un torrente sin control a la vez que sentía a su corazón a punto de romperse...

Se llevó la mano a su cinto.

-Lo siento tanto... -dijo con la voz quebrada. -Perdóname.

Descolgó al pequeño cuchillo de la agarre de su cinturón y se lo clavó en el cuello.

Hubiera gritado de no ser porque eso asustaría a Judith, pero sentía que no podía cargar con el peso muerto del gato, de su sangre acariciando el filo del arma, sus dedos, su muñeca...

-Yo no quería... De verdad, yo no... quería...-su respiración era entrecortada debido a los sollozos -Esto es lo mejor que he podido hacer por ti -le dijo en voz baja.

-¿Qué haces? -oyó a sus espaldas.

Carl desclavó el cuchillo y se limpió las lágrimas para poder afrontar a Judith. La niña contuvo la respiración cuando su hermano se giró y vio que era lo que acababa de hacer.

-Ya tenemos cena -dijo él con una frialdad que le heló.

-¿Es hembra? -preguntó.

-Qué más da eso, Jude... -

-Qué si es hembra -volvió a repetir empezando a enfadarse.

Su hermano agarró al gato de las dos patas traseras para colgarlo frente a su rostro y así, comprobar su sexo.

-Sí -respondió apartandóselo e intentando disimular sus ojos llorosos.

Judith agachó su cabeza, dirigiendo su mirada a la punta de sus botas.

-Hay dos crías vivas arriba -dijo sin poder evitar odiar a su hermano -Ahora morirán.

Sin esperar a la reacción de Carl, abandonó el salón para ir junto los gatitos. Había comenzado a subir las escaleras cuando oyó decirle.

-Seguro que su padre volverá. -gritó -Aunque ya no podrá salvarlos... -dijo para sí.

Judith terminó de subir la escalera con un nudo en el estómago al escuchar las palabras de su hermano. Dejó de lado las primeras puertas y fue directa hacia la última habitación donde había dejado a buen resguardo a las dos crías en espera de su madre. Se colocó de rodillas frente a ella pasando su dedo índice desde la coronilla por todo el lomo, sintiendo bajo la presión de su dedo cada uno de los huesos que conformaban su diminuto esqueleto.

Una suave sonrisa apareció en su cara al escuchar el débil maullido del gato que podría haber sido perdido en mitad de la oscuridad por su negro pelaje. Sus pequeños dientes asomaron a la par que la lengua rosada relamía su nariz en busca de algo.

Con una delicadeza que reservaba únicamente para deshojar margaritas cuando se cruzaba con alguna, Judith cogió a las pequeñas bolas de pelo pegándolas contra su cuerpo, calentándolas.

-Oléis un poco mal…-murmuró rozando el hueco entre sus ojos con cariño ganándose la mirada de los mininos. – Pero sois muy bonitos. -les confesó ahogando una carcajada ante el lametón que uno de ellos le dio en su dedo.- ¿Vuestra mamá os puso algún nombre? -les preguntó dejándolos en el suelo. En cuanto rozaron la madera volvieron a trepar por sus piernas, clavando sus uñas a su paso. -Au, au, au. -se quejó Judith recuperándolos de nuevo entre sus brazos ahorrándose así los zarpazos. –Vale, os pondré yo alguno… -pensativa siguió acariciando el pelaje moteado del más pequeño de los dos. -No sé qué nombre os habría puesto vuestra mamá… -frunció el ceño obligando al gato a hacer lo mismo con el roce de su pulgar. -Si os sirve de consuelo a mí tampoco me puso mi nombre la mía. -una de las crías lamió sus nudillos de forma incesante. -Y mi hermano también la tuvo que matar… No porque tuviera hambre ni nada de eso, no se come a la gente. -les susurró en tono educativo. -Iba a volver de nuevo después de tenerme a mí y… -ahogó un suspiro contra el pelaje de los animales. -Supongo que realmente la matamos entre los dos. -se humedeció los labios mordiéndose el inferior unos segundos. -Tú te vas a llamar Pizza. -le dijo al gato negro con una media sonrisa. -Sé que es la comida favorita de Carl y estoy segura de que le vas a gustar. Para tenerte con él, no para comerte. Cuidaré de vosotros. - besó la cabeza de Pizza escupiendo al suelo algún pelo que se coló en su boca. -A ti Pizza y a…- alzó la cabeza del gato moteado intentando encontrarle un nombre. -¡Huesitos! -sonrió ampliamente agitando a los gatos alegre. -Él nos salvó el pellejo así que merece ser recordado, ¿no os parece? Además… -volvió a pasar su dedo por el lomo del gato. -Tú tampoco tienes mucha más carne encima que él. - comentó en tono jocoso poniéndose en pie finalmente.

Rescató el trozo de tela que la madre había usado como cama para ellos y los envolvió. Aún olía a su difunta progenitora. Los acurrucó en su antebrazo derecho pegado a su pecho y regresó al piso inferior encontrándose únicamente el charco de sangre en el suelo.

Judith siguió las gotas de sangre que llevaba hacia el exterior imaginando que su hermano mayor estaría preparando ya la cena para los dos.

El crepitar de la madera siendo consumida por el fuego le ayudó a seguir los pasos de su hermano junto con el rastro de sangre que casi había cesado. Judith reacomodó el peso de los gatos en sus brazos encontrándose con la espalda de Carl mirando hacia ella y lo que una vez había sido un gato dorándose sobre las llamas.

El chico desvió la mirada del animal tostándose hacia ella quien se sentó en el suelo a su lado, los gatos sobre su regazo.

-¿Son el postre? - preguntó Carl apartando su mirada hacia el fuego, removiendo las maderas que había reunido con un palo más largo.

-Ni hablar. - respondió la niña tajante poniendo una mano sobre ellos, protegiéndoles de forma inconsciente.

-Era broma… le dijo él mirándole de soslayo reparando en el tono aun ligeramente violáceo en su cara. - ¿Qué vas a hacer con ellos?- Judith acarició la cabeza de Pizza en silencio.

-Les he puesto nombre. -dijo con tono ciertamente retador, sabía de sobra lo que su hermano pensaba sobre bautizar a animales, caminantes o cualquier cosa que se moviera en ese mundo.

-¿Cómo se llaman? -el tono de Carl era conciliador. Se estaba esforzando en intentar enmendar lo ocurrido días atrás.

-Éste -alzó al oscuro -se llama Pizza y éste otro -alzó al moteado -es Huesitos. -le dijo sonriéndole por primera vez desde aquel incidente.

-¿Pizza y Huesitos? -preguntó Carl con sorna arqueando una ceja escéptico.

-Son míos y los llamo como quiero. -se quejó ella frunciendo el ceño acariciando su mejilla contra ambos. –son suaves, las ardillas son más… duras.

-No puedes llamarle Pizza a un gato, Jude. -insistió Carl dándole la vuelta en la hoguera a la madre del susodicho.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó ella genuinamente contrariada. -Es un nombre bonito, y no muy común, ¿no?

-La pizza es comida, enana, se come. - le dijo Carl. Judith arqueó una ceja y señaló con el mentón su cena para ese día.

-¿Y eso que es? ¿Una zarigüeya? -chasqueó la lengua y centró de nuevo su atención en los gatos sobre su regazo.

-Llámalos como quieras. Tú te los quieres quedar, ¿no? Bien, pues los cuidas tú, a mí no me pidas que lo haga, ni que les busque comida. Son tu responsabilidad.

Nada más pronunciar esas palabras Judith miró a su hermano quien la observaba con esa mirada que daba fe de que estaba allí físicamente en ese instante a su lado, pero que su cabeza había decidido trasladarle de forma momentánea a algún recuerdo, de esos de los que rara vez hablaba.

Alzó la vista hacia el cielo estrellado. A pesar de la luz de la hoguera se podían ver con total claridad. La luna menguante estaba parcialmente cubierta por un jirón de nubes solitaria que parecía querer engañarles y hacerles creer que estaba completa.

Aprovechando que los gatos dormitaban en la manta entre sus piernas dobladas a lo indio, Judith soltó la trenza de su pelo, rehaciéndoselo como tantas otras veces antes. Su cuerpo lo hacía de forma automática ya, pero su cabeza volvía a ese día en que su tía Beth le había hecho una trenza como la suya por primera vez. Recordaba su sonrisa casi permanente cuando hablaba con ella, su pelo rubio largo sujeto en una coleta, las múltiples pulseras que decoraban su muñeca. Siempre se había preguntado por qué nunca se las quitaba.

Con la curiosidad a flor de piel, alzó la vista hacia su hermano y ladeó el rostro al hablar.

-Carl… -el chico se volvió hacia ella tras parpadear y salir de sus propias ensoñaciones. Carl alzó las cejas dándole a entender que estaba escuchándole. -¿Me contarías la historia de las pulseras de la tía Beth? Siempre llevaba un montón, eran muy bonitas. -Judith apretó los labios al recordar cómo había perdido la última que le había prestado tras su insistencia.

-Eran… Sólo eran pulseras Judith. -dijo él volviendo su mirada de nuevo hacia el fuego. Ante su actitud la niña miró con dureza a su hermano.

-Me estás mintiendo, y sabes que "ahora" -dijo con énfasis -es cuando no debes hacerlo. Durante el resto del día tienes permiso, pero "ahora" -insistió una vez más en un tono de voz serio y cortante -me tienes que decir la verdad.

-¿Ella no te lo contó? -le preguntó Carl intentando mantenerse relajado ante la evidente crispación de Judith. La niña lo negó con la cabeza. -Es… Es complicado Judith. Cuando…

-¡No me vengas con que cuando sea mayor lo entenderé! -le espetó estrellando su puño en el suelo a su lado sobresaltando a los gatos que comenzaron a maullar. -¡No sabes si algún día llegaré a serlo o si tú estarás ahí para contármelo!

-¡A ti no te afecta nada en absoluto la historia de las malditas pulseras, Jude! -le recriminó Carl con ambas manos apoyadas sobre sus rodillas flexionadas. -¡Eso es el pasado, el de Beth, no el tuyo!

-¡Si sólo fueran unas pulseras me lo contarías! -Judith intentó mantener a raya las lágrimas. -¡Si estamos aquí ahora es por ese pasado entre tantos, por el tuyo, el de Daryl, el de Michonne, el de mamá y papá y…! -se frotó con energía las mejillas obligándose a no llorar. -¡Yo no tengo eso! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a arrebatarme eso también! ¡Éste es mi momento de…! -cerró los ojos cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos. -¡No quiero no saber quiénes eran! -musitó entre sollozos, su menudo cuerpo agitado por el llanto. -Si alguien me pregunta por ellos y… ¿qué les digo?

-Hey, Jude… -Carl se deslizó por la hierba hasta estar a su lado. Sin saber cómo reaccionaría, le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros acercándola a él. Judith no tardó en aferrarse a su camisa con ansia. -Tú ya les conoces a todos ellos, te querían. Son quienes cuidaron de ti, son el tío Daryl, la tía Michonne, la tía Beth… Lo que pasara antes de que todo esto ocurriera no es relevante.

-Pero…- Judith hipó entre el llanto. -Yo quiero saber, Carl. -sacó la cabeza de su escondite contra el pecho de su hermano y le miró con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas. -No quiero olvidarles, tampoco deberías hacerlo tú. -le dijo ella sintiendo la mano de su hermano acariciar con delicadeza su mejilla magullada.

Carl observó en silencio a Judith agachando la mirada tras asentir en silencio. Su mano se apoyó sobre el regazo de la niña, acariciando la cabeza de Pizza ganándose un lametón afectuoso del felino.

-Tu tía Beth era una mujer muy fuerte. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?- Judith asintió más calmada viendo que por fin iba a lograr saciar su curiosidad.- Hay veces que a la gente le pasan cosas que… No sabe cómo afrontarlas y…

Carl intentaba escoger con mucho cuidado sus palabras. Sabía del amor que Judith tenía por Beth, había sido como una madre para ella junto a Carol.

-Tu tía Beth perdió a su madre en la granja donde vivía, y cuando fue consciente de que no la volvería a ver… Estuvo muy mal. -Judith escuchaba con atención a su hermano quien no apartaba sus ojos de los verdes de Pizza. -No entendía lo que ocurría con los caminantes, también había perdido a su hermano y a Otis, un buen amigo de la familia. -la niña frunció el ceño intentando imaginar lo que algo así podía suponer para una persona como su tía Beth. –Era una locura estar en la granja esos días, a mí me habían disparado, papá…-Carl tragó grueso. -Ayudó a que me curaran y de repente todo se vino abajo.

Sabía que estaba siendo muy vago con lo que contaba pero, acordarse de la granja, suponía acordarse de Sophia, de Dale, de la horda que les echó de allí, de Hershel…

-Cuando una persona sufre mucho, cuando cree que está solo ante todo un cúmulo de cosas que le sobrepasan, cuando cree que no hay salida encuentra soluciones que tal vez no sean las más correctas. -Carl por fin miró a su hermana quien se llevó el pulgar a los labios mordiéndose la uña.

-¿Qué le pasó? -preguntó en un murmullo apenas audible.

-Intentó quitarse la vida cortándose la muñeca con un trozo del espejo de su baño. -Judith frunció más aún el ceño, mordiéndose el pulgar sin llegar a procesar del todo lo que acababa de decirle su hermano.

-¿Por qué se cortó la muñeca? - preguntó sacándose el dedo la boca. -¿Por qué no usó un arma? –bajó la mirada hacia la pistola que sujetaba en la cintura de su pantalón. -Podría haber atacado a alguien al volver…

-Entonces ella no lo sabía, Jude. Sólo pensaba en acabar con todo. -comentó Carl apartándole el pelo de la cara tras las orejas. -Le vinieron encima demasiadas cosas de golpe. -Judith asintió en silencio humedeciéndose los labios antes de mirarle una vez más a su hermano mayor.

-¿Por eso la bala en la recámara? -Carl asintió en silencio viendo en los ojos de su hermana que efectivamente, por fin entendía la razón de que guardaran una bala en la recámara del arma para cada uno.

-Por si las cosas se complican demasiado, sea cual sea la situación. - añadió Carl inclinándose sobre ella para besarle la frente. -Siento lo de su madre. -le dijo señalando a los gatos.

-Bueno, ahora me tienen a mí, ¿no? -le dijo ella en tono afable con una sonrisa.

* * *

_¡Hola, hola!_

_Tras lo ocurrido en el Capítulo III, parece que las tensiones entre los hermanos Grimes no se han aliviado del todo, pero poco a poco... Veamos si los dos nuevos integrantes del grupo les ayudan a hacer las paces definitivas *-*_

_Sabemos que la lectura sobre la trama de Carl y la gata no es agradable, y creernos cuando os aseguramos que para nosotras no ha sido fácil de escribir, así que desde este espacio aprovechamos para decir: NO AL MALTRATO ANIMAL._

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Y ya que estamos reivindicativas... Hacer uso de vuestra libertad de expresión, que es un DERECHO, y comentarnos lo que os ha parecido todo, todito, todo mediante un review!_

_Gracias por estar ahí 3_

_Muaaa!_

_Ekhi&Cass._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **_Ni la serie ni los personajes nos pertenecen. Son custodiados por Robert Kirkman en su cabeza con barba, y mantenidos bajo llave en la cadena AMC. Nosotras únicamente nos dedicamos a seguir la hilera de baldosas rojas salpicadas de entrañas de caminantes dejadas por ellos, y dirigirnos hacia la oscuridad a ver qué se cuece por allí._

* * *

El maullido de los gatos era ligeramente amortiguado por la tela del bolsillo en el que Judith los mantenía bajo resguardo. Sus manos rodeaban el cuerpo de cada uno intentando tranquilizarles mientras caminaban por la carretera solitaria, Carl con la katana a la espalda, y ella con la ballesta en la suya.

Tras haber comido las sobras de la cena para desayunar, se habían puesto de nuevo en movimiento como cada día desde hacía meses, sin un rumbo concreto en sus mentes, sin saber dónde terminarían ese mismo día.

Judith canturreaba en voz baja una canción de manzanas y peras que Beth le había enseñado, frunciendo el ceño al no ser capaz de recordar la letra completa de la canción.

Carl caminaba varios pasos por delante de ella atento al mundo que les rodeaba pero sin dejar de buscar a su hermana cada escasos metros, mirando por encima de su hombro. Parecía que el color púrpura que había intención de quedarse en la mejilla de la niña, iba perdiendo la batalla contra el verde pálido. En unos pocos días más, no habría huella alguna de que algo así había ocurrido, de que le había puesto la mano encima como nunca llegó a pensar que haría. Sus cabezas ya se encargarían de que no lo olvidaran, eso no hacía falta jurarlo ante Dios, los caminantes o cualquiera que se cruzaran en su camino.

Judith sacó a Huesitos del bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo acercó a su cara. Tras darle un beso en la coronilla y acariciarle el cuello, lo colocó sobre su hombro. El gato no tardó en acurrucarse contra su cuello buscando el calor que le proporcionaba la niña. Un nuevo maullido de Huesitos hizo que Carl se volviera hacia Judith con una mirada no demasiado amistosa.

-Tienen hambre. -dijo ella como única respuesta por el ruido.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije, verdad? -Carl volvió de nuevo su vista al frente, su postura más en guardia que instantes antes.

-Que son mi responsabilidad. Lo sé. -Judith pegó un resoplido que agitó los pelos caídos sobre su cara.- Yo los llevo conmigo, no te he pedido nada.

-Si no dejan de maullar, los pocos caminantes que haya en la zona sabrán donde estamos. –comentó el chico en voz baja desviando su mirada hacia la línea de árboles en la orilla de la carretera.

-¡Si a penas se les oye! - exclamó Judith en un siseo apoyando su mejilla en la cabeza de Huesitos quien ronroneó contra su oído. -¿Ves? -le dijo acariciando al animal.

Pizza no tardó en asomar su cabeza por el bolsillo reclamando su atención. Judith sacó al pequeño de pelaje negro del bolsillo y lo pegó a su pecho, comenzando a maullar a su hermano.

-Shhh… O Carl se va a enfadar. -les pidió en voz baja arrancándole una sonrisa sin querer a su hermano mayor. -Y no queréis ver eso, creerme. -añadió mirándoles sonriente. –Estoy segura de que estaréis bien con nosotros. Somos de los buenos, papá decía que había gente por ahí que podría hacernos daño. -su dedo índice rascó la oreja izquierda de Pizza. –Pero yo no voy a dejar que os cojan. No, no, no. -a cada negativa tocaba el hocico del gato. – Os voy a cuidar y así nos avisaréis cuando alguien se acerque. -Carl soltó una carcajada. -¿Qué?

-Jude, son gatos, no perros. -le contestó él en tono jocoso aflojando el paso para que pudiera alcanzarle y caminar a su lado.

-Da igual, son buenos y sé que nos van a traer suerte. -replicó ella con voz firme cogiendo a Huesitos de su hombro y colocándolo junto a su hermano contra su pecho. Sus maullidos eran más tenues y sus uñas no se clavaban en su piel con tanta facilidad por las capas de ropa.

-¿Suerte? ¿Con… Pizza era el negro? -le preguntó acercando su mano hacia el gato, pero Judith se la apartó de un golpe.

-Si te ríes de ellos no tienes derecho a tocarlos. -le recriminó comenzando a andar de medio lado, su espalda contra Carl.

El chico se llevó una mano al pelo, revolviéndoselo para no echarse a reír o hacerle caminar como cualquier persona normal. Optó por la mejor técnica que conocía: dejarla andar así hasta que se tropezara y se diera cuenta de su error. No sería la primera vez. Andar a la pata coja aún era algo recurrente en su hermana aunque ya no anduviera así con tanta frecuencia.

-Antes la gente pensaba que cruzarse con un gato negro daba mala suerte. -le informó Carl a su hermana pequeña colando sus manos en el interior de sus bolsillos, andando de forma casual.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Judith volviéndose hacia él pero sin dejar de andar de medio lado atrasando ligeramente su avance.

-Supersticiones. -el chico se encogió de hombros.

-¿Supersti qué? -Carl rió al escuchar a Judith intentar decir la palabra sin éxito una vez más. -Supertici… ¿Qué es eso?

-Son tonterías que se inventaba la gente. -le respondió su hermano mayor escupiendo al suelo. Judith arrugó la nariz y se pasó una mano por la boca rescatando otro pelo más de gato.

-Pizza no es malo. -aseguró la niña apoyando su punto al alzar al gato hacia la cara de su hermano. Nada más hacerlo, el felino maulló con fuerza. -¿Ves? Sabía que le gustarías. –Judith le miró de soslayo. -¿Había mucha gente que creía en esas cosas super?

-Unas cuantas. Si no era un gato negro, era pasar por debajo de una escalera, si no… Romper un espejo o… tirar la sal…-enumeró Carl haciendo memoria. Hacía tiempo que no se había parado a pensar en esas nimiedades.

-No lo entiendo. -el chico soltó una amplia carcajada ante la franqueza de su hermana.

-Yo tampoco, pero había gente que "creía" en esas cosas.

-¿Gente como quién? ¿Cómo Michonne? -le preguntó con duda.- No creo que a Michonne le asustaran los gatos negros o pasar por debajo de ninguna escalera. El tío Daryl tampoco, si hubiera visto un gato habría intentado quedárselo o convertirlo en cena… -comentaba para sí misma en voz alta, tropezándose con una piedra en mitad del camino pero sin caer al suelo ni perder el equilibrio. –Sé que a papá no le gustaba la sal decía que no sé qué de que tenía tensión o… -se mordió el labio pensativa, el dedo índice de su mano libre se clavó en su mejilla herida hundiéndola, ahogando un siseo de dolor al olvidarlo.

-Que yo sepa ninguno de ellos creía realmente en las supersticiones.

Carl cruzó su mirada con la de Judith y decidió compartir un poco más de ese pasado que la niña con tanto ahínco quería conocer, que él recordaba prácticamente a cada minuto, pero del que no le gustaba hablar demasiado.

-Un día cuando yo tenía casi tu edad, al volver del colegio con mamá, papá estaba en casa al tener el día libre en el trabajo… -Judith le escuchó con atención acariciando de forma automática las bolas de pelo en sus brazos. -Decía que quería repintar el pasillo así que estaba subido a la escalera en mitad del mismo. Mamá quería ir a la habitación pero… Papá no quería bajarse.

-¿No pasó por debajo? -Carl negó con una sonrisa ante la sorpresa de su hermana. -¿Qué hizo?

-Esperar. -respondió el chico con una carcajada recordando a su madre cruzada de brazos asesinando a su padre con la mirada, quien no daba su brazo a torcer. -Papá le decía que pasara por debajo, que eso de las supersticiones era una gili… una tontería.

-¡Ibas a decir una palabrota! - exclamó Judith dando un salto excitada llevándose los gatos a la cara para taparse con ellos.

-Ni que fuera la primera que has escuchado, pasando tanto tiempo con Daryl como para no aprender unas cuantas cosas. -Carl le picó en el abdomen con su dedo índice viéndola encogerse entre risas. -Mamá odiaba que dijera tacos. -recordó Carl perdiendo la mirada en el camino frente a ellos.

-¿Qué pasaba cuando decías alguno? ¿Te gritaba, te… dejaba sólo a oscuras fuera? -el chico escuchaba los posibles castigos que su hermana intentaba imaginar. -¿Te dejaba una semana sin comer ardilla? -ante aquello él no pudo evitar agitar la cabeza de forma negativa con una sonrisa.

-No, Jude, antes no comíamos ardillas como ahora. Recuérdalo. -ella asintió mordiéndose el labio. –Me castigaba sin comics, o sin poder ver la tele o jugar a la consola y…

-¿Qué es la tele? ¿Y una conso…?

-Consola. Era… Era algo con lo que me gustaba jugar mucho. -le respondió sin entrar demasiado en el tema. ¿De qué servía explicarle lo que era una consola si jamás podría llegar a usar una? –Ya la tele… es muy complicado de explicar Judith.

-Creo que el tío Daryl me dijo una vez que el tío Merle había robado una… -murmuró para sí la niña. -Pero no me dijo lo que era, decía que no me iba a servir de nada saber lo que era una tele. Ese día me enseñó a despellejar ardillas. –Carl asintió, aquello sonaba mucho a algo que el cazador haría. –¿Mamá te castigaba mucho?

-Supongo que lo que me merecía, no lo sé… -entonces le habría parecido que era demasiado, pero mirándolo con el paso del tiempo, tal vez algunas cosas hubieran sido diferentes si los castigos hubieran sido más duros o… Ya eso daba igual. –Pero creo que jamás lo hizo sin una buena razón. Siempre que hacía algo… Le decía a papá que hablara conmigo e intentara arreglarlo.

-¿Funcionaba? -la mirada de Judith no se apartó de la cabeza de los gatos, pero Carl sabía que no se perdía detalle de lo que estaba diciendo.

-Algunas veces, otras… No nos poníamos de acuerdo. -Judith le miró con una sonrisa triste en los labios.- Lo sé, algunas cosas no cambian. -formuló él en voz alta por ella.

-Me habría gustado poder conocerla. -confesó Judith pegándose más hacia él, rozando sus brazos a cada paso que daban. Carl le echó un brazo por encima de los hombros acercándola a él mientras andaban.

-Y a ella le habría encantado conocerte a ti. -le aseguró su hermano mayor besándole la rubia melena.

-¿Me… me parezco a ella? -le preguntó dubitativa tras varios minutos en silencio. -Una vez le pregunté a Papá y se me quedó mirando sin decirme nada.

-Tienes su misma sonrisa, su cabezonería… Hasta su temperamento en plan leona protegiendo a sus crías. -Carl rió al hacer memoria. -Shane siempre decía que cuando mamá estaba enfadada había que dejarle tranquila.

-¿Quién es Shane? -la pregunta de Judith fue como un jarro de agua fría que congeló al instante la risa del chico.

-Shane era…

Carl detuvo su avance mirando en todas direcciones excepto hacia el rostro de su hermana pequeña. ¿Cómo explicarle quién era Shane? ¿Cómo decirle quién podía llegar a ser Shane para ella?

Volvió sus ojos hacia la niña quien esperaba una respuesta. Había días en que la miraba a ella y creía verle de forma desdibujada tras sus rasgos inocentes, su mirada clara y su risa cristalina. Había otros días en los que al mirarla, no veía ni rastro de él. Nada.

-¿Carl?

El tono de voz con que la niña le llamó hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espina dorsal. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se llevó la mano derecha al mango de la katana a su espalda, mientras con el brazo izquierdo extendido, le cubría del peligro que hubiera visto poniéndole alerta.

Frente a ellos a una centena de metros un grupo de varias personas se habían detenido al descubrirles.

-Joder… -masculló el mayor de los Grimes entre dientes. Si no se hubiera dejado llevar por el maldito pasado y hubiera estado centrado en el bendito presente los habría visto a tiempo de esconderse entre los árboles. ¿Podían huir todavía? ¿Lograrían hacerlo? ¿Les permitirían marcharse?

Carl escuchó a Pizza y Huesitos maullar a su espalda mientras Judith los guardaba en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, descolgando así la ballesta de su espalda.

-Carl. -volvió a decir su nombre con mucha más calma y templanza en esta ocasión. El chico no necesitaba darse la vuelta para saber que ambos estaban preparados para lo que fuera.

- Judith, dame la pistola ¡rápido!

Su hermana se la desenfundó y se acercó rápidamente a él, conteniendo la respiración. Después de entregarle el arma, se descolgó la ballesta y apuntó.

Ya era tarde para dar media vuelta, para echar a correr hacia uno de los lados de la carretera hasta el interior del bosque e intentar evitarlos. Aquel grupo les había visto y ya se habían preparado para atacarles. Carl contó a cuatro hombres y una mujer, cada uno mostrando sus diversas armas: cuchillos, machetes e incluso un bate de aluminio... Fue por eso que el mayor de los Grimes le pidió a Judith la pistola, no para utilizarla por ser una situación complicada para ellos, sino para que esa gente la vieran. A esas alturas la munición de las armas de fuego apenas si era un recuerdo, y aunque solo conservaran dos balas, sus acompañantes inesperados no lo sabían, y una pistola siempre era más amenazante que un cuchillo. La amartilló con calma, apuntando directamente a la cabeza de uno de ellos mientras sentía, aún sin mirarla, a Judith haciendo lo mismo con el arma que un día fue de Daryl. Para acabar de mostrar una imagen peligrosa, su mano izquierda se deslizó hasta coger la katana.

-¿Estáis solos? -preguntó el que parecía el líder.

-Eso no te importa -contestó él con agresividad.

-Sí, sí me importa -replicó -Y no me gusta repetir las cosas dos veces, así que más te vale responder.

-Por si no lo has captado antes con mis palabras, no te voy a decir una mierda -dijo Carl -Dejadnos en paz y no os pasará nada.

Judith y él intercambiaron miradas cuando les oyeron estallar en carcajadas a todos menos a la mujer, que seguía en una postura tensa.

-A ver payaso -dijo uno que parecía ser de su edad -Que respondas o te matamos, es simple.

-¡Sí! -dijo otro -Por si no te has dado cuenta somos cinco contra uno... y medio.

Y nuevamente las risas invadieron el ambiente.

-Parece que estáis ansiosos por probar la flechas de ella -dijo Carl dibujando una sonrisa que bien podría parecer la de un tiburón -pero permitirme que os diga que para cuando uno de vosotros tenga una clavada entre los ojos, esta "medio" ya estará lista para volver a disparar y haceros sentir lo que ha recibido vuestro compañero ya muerto y yo tengo una pistola... así que si sois sensatos, u os vais por donde habéis venido o no os quedará más remedio que decidir a quien mato primero, y es una pena, porque hoy estoy perezoso como para dejar que os convirtáis y cortar vuestros miembros para esparcirlos por donde me salga de los...

-Chaval y... -le interrumpió el líder.

-Judith -dijo la pequeña enfurecida.

-Judith -asintió él -Permitirme dudar de vuestras habilidades y de que esa pistola tenga tan siquiera una bala -hizo una pausa para luego guardar su machete y poner las manos en son de paz -No queremos problemas. Prometemos no haceros nada si vosotros guardáis las armas y os váis.

-Es curioso que digas eso cuando el resto de tu gente sigue con las suyas en alto -dijo Carl.

El hombre se giró para observar a sus amigos y asintió.

-Venga, dejar las armas -ordenó.

-¡Y una mierda, Ian! -dijo el joven -¿¡No has escuchado lo que ha dicho!? ¡Hay que matarlos!

-¡Son peligrosos! -dijo el cuarto de los hombres.

-¿¡Qué!? Eres un mierda -volvió a hablar el joven -¿Te has creído todo su cuento? Dejarme a mi y acabo yo solo con ellos.

No dijo más. Comenzó a caminar hacia los hermanos Grimes mientras ejecutaba malabares con el bate en un intento de impresionarlos.

-Jude... -anunció Carl al ver como se acercaba dispuesto a matarlos.

-¡Steve vuelve aquí! -exclamó el líder, que al parecer se llamaba Ian.

-¿Vivo o muerto? -preguntó Judith.

-¡Steve! -le llamó la mujer.

-Vivo -respondió su hermano.

Judith se reajustó la ballesta y cambió su diana: de la cabeza del muchacho al brazo que sostenía el brillante bate. Cerró el ojo que no miraba por la mirilla, y disparó. El indudable sonido del aluminio caer contra la carretera fue el indicativo de que la pequeña de los hermanos había dado en el blanco. Luego vinieron los gritos del dolor. El dueño fue a parar al mismo destino que el de su arma.

Carl no podía dejar de mirar como se retorcía en el suelo, como se revolcaba, pareciendo un cerdo. En esos instantes podía sentir el vacío en su interior. Nunca sería capaz de asegurar si saldrían vivos los dos de una situación así, y sabía que ésta no sería la última que tuvieran, pero no podía negar que en aquellos momentos, cuando les tocaba enfrentarse a algo así, la inseguridad le invadía hasta el punto de que de lo único de lo que podía estar seguro era de convertirse en un ser sumamente letal que no sentía nada por sus actos. A veces no era consciente, pero cuando recapacitaba en lo que había llegado a decir o hacer, se asustaba así mismo, más aún cuando se comparaba con aquel niño feliz de King County, ese crío que había sido él, pero que ahora sentía como si no lo fuera... como si fuera otra persona. Siempre agradecía que Judith no tuviera que soportar aquellas sensaciones.

-Hijos... de... -gemía el chico con la mano apretando contra su brazo.

-Pero... ¿De dónde coño habéis salido? -preguntó Ian con mirada atónita volviendo a sacar su arma.

-Del puto apocalipsis -dijo Carl dirigiendo la pistola hacia él.

-Vale... -asintió, aunque esta vez se le podía leer el miedo en su rostro -No queremos problemas...

-Eso dijiste antes -rebatió, esta vez, Judith.

-Ella tiene razón -corroboró Carl -ya habéis visto que no mentimos.

-¡Matarles! -chilló el que había sufrido el disparo de su hermana.

-¡Hacer que se calle o le remato yo mismo! -amenazó Carl -Va a atraer a todos los caminantes.

-¡No, por favor! -exclamó la mujer.

Cuando lo hizo, se despegó del que era líder, mostrando que durante todo aquel rato, había escondido a sus espaldas a un crío de no más de seis años. Carl se quedó de piedra, y Judith abrió sus ojos de par en par. La adrenalina de ver a cinco tipos de armas amenazando con acabar con sus vidas había hecho que no se percatasen de aquel pequeño gran detalle.

-Tenemos niños y... y... una mujer embarazada -dijo en un tono suplicante -Por favor, no le mates, necesitamos que nos proteja...

Jutih miraba al niño extrañada. Agarraba la camisa de la mujer con fuerza mientras permanecía tras ella como una sombra de ojos llorosos. Se sorprendió, porque en ningún momento se recordó a si misma de tal manera... Era muy extraño ver a alguien que era como ella, pero a la vez, tan distinto. Recordó que Carl le había contado en un par de ocasiones, como respuesta a una de sus preguntas sagradas diarias, como en la prisión, el lugar donde nació, había habido niños como ella, que jugaban, reían y se divertían. Al parecer los había conocido, pero no los recordaba por mucho que lo intentara tanto hasta que le daba dolor de cabeza. Patrick, Mika, Lizzie... sus nombres era lo único que le quedaba de ellos, aún cuando al parecer, éstas últimas le habían salvado la vida cuando abandonaron la prisión.

Observó a su hermano de reojo y volvió a poner atención en sus enemigos, era una pena que no hubiera ocasión de acercarse a él y poder preguntarle las tantas cosas que pasaban por su mente: ¿Era de su edad? ¿Su madre estaría muerta como la suya? ¿Y su padre? ¿Sabría alguna canción que ella no conocía? ¿Cuántos caminantes había matado? ¿Y vivos? ¿Cuál era su arma? ¿Sabría disparar una ballesta? ¿Sabría que era una pizza o una supersti-no-sé-qué? En todo eso pensaba cuando sintió a Huesitos removerse en su bolsillo. Con rápidez, metió la mano para en el bolsillo para darle una caricia tranquilizadora.

-Nunca os quisimos hacer nada -oyó decir a Carl -Habéis empezado vosotros. -podía notarse en su tono lo impactado que estaba por las palabras de la mujer.

El que era el líder iba a decir algo, pero ella le interrumpió.

-Lo sentimos, lo sentimos -dijo -Sois tan jóvenes... nosotros tampoco queríamos esto -señaló al chico del suelo -Por favor, déjame acercarme a comprobar como está...

Carl asintió sin dejar de apuntar al hombre. Fue Judith la que con su ballesta siguió los pasos de la mujer y... los del niño, pues no se separaba de ella.

-Guardar las armas -suspiró que tenía por nombre Ian.

-Pero...

-¡Qué lo hagáis! -gritó.

Todos le obedecieron, pero ni Carl y Judith les imitaron, pues sabían que no se podía confiar en nadie salvo en ellos mismos.

-Gemma... -gimoteó el chico herido.

-Ya, ya... estoy aquí. -le dijo.

-Ya estáis viendo que hemos sacado la bandera blanca -dijo Ian -Iros.

Carl miró a Judith y le indicó con la cabeza que le siguiera. No quería volver adentrarse en el bosque, pero eso era mejor que cruzarse en la carretera con los otros tres hombres que quedaban sin herir.

-¡Carl! Mi flecha... -se quejó Judith.

-Tienes más -susurró.

-Pero son pocas...

-Está bien... -resopló su hermano mayor. -Sácale la flecha y nos largamos -dijo dándose media vuelta para dirigirse a esa tal Gemma.

-No, no lo haré -respondió.

-Hazlo -amenazó Carl.

-En nuestro campamento hay un médico. Le llevaremos allí y él se la sacará -explicó.

-Esa flecha es nuestra -insistió.

-Chaval, no quieras buscarnos las cosquillas... -intervino el líder.

-Podéis venir con nosotros -volvió a hablar ella antes de que el diálogo acabara en una matanza -Tenemos muchos suministros y os podemos ayudar.

-¡Gemma!

-Nosotros no necesitamos ayuda -dijo Carl. -Sólo quiero la puta flecha...

La conversación siguió entre ellos, pero Judith dejó de prestar atención cuando notó las uñas de Huesitos atravesar la tela y clavarse en su piel. La niña se removió y cuando metió su mano en el bolsillo, el pequeño gato usó su brazo para agarrarse y saltar al suelo.

-¡Huesitos! -exclamó llamando la atención de todos.

Judith salió desesperada corriendo tras él, sintiendo que si lo perdía se le quebraría el corazón. El gatito fue dando pequeños saltos de un lado para otro, olfateando todo lo que rodeaba, hasta que fue pillado por el niño de aquel grupo. Judith paró en seco y le miró asustada mientras él lo tenía entre sus brazos, acariciándole. Sintió llamándola el peso de la ballesta en su mano derecha.. estaba dispuesta a matarle si no se lo devolvía.

-¿Huesitos? -dijo él -¿Ese es su nombre?

-Sí -asintió ella.

-Mola -rió -¿Tienes más gatos?

-Eh... uno... uno más -contestó insegura por la impresión de estar hablando con alguien que se acercaba más a su edad que su hermano.

-¿Dónde lo tienes? -Judith señaló al otro bolsillo de su abrigo. -¿Y cómo se llama?

-Pizza -respondió.

-¿Qué es una pizza? -Por primera vez en ese rato Judith se relajó y sonrió.

* * *

_Buenas noches a todo el mundo! Si escribo alguna chorrada perdonad pero son casi las 3 de la mañana por estas tierras así que... Aquí está el capítulo 5, sin rimas por favor. Un capítulo completito en mi humilde opinión; hemos tenido un poco de cordialidad entre hermanos, recuerdos sobre quienes perdieron y a quienes no llegaron a conocer y... ¡Supervivientes! La cosa no ha ido muy bien en principio, ¿mejorará, se quedarán con ellos, decidirán seguir su camino a donde quiera que les lleve? ¿Querrán venganza por lo ocurrido? Por si no lo sabíais ya, las flechas escasean, así que, ojo. _

_Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios nos alegran la vida ;) y a quienes nos visitáis desde todo el maldito globo y seguís en la sombra, ¡Gracias! Thank you! Merçi! Kiitos! Gracie!_

_¡Os leemos en el próximo capítulo!_

_Namaste,_

_Ekhi&Cass_


End file.
